


The Psycho Prince

by e_unn_0



Category: 2Gether the Series, SARAWATTINE, brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน - Fandom
Genre: Bright - Freeform, M/M, Metawin Opas-imkajorn, Sarawat Guntithanon - Freeform, Tine Tipakorn - Freeform, Vachirawit Chivaaree - Freeform, WIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_unn_0/pseuds/e_unn_0
Summary: When the bad boy's father brought a foster son, thinking it would be good for both, but it ends up all wrong.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. |1|

A puff of smoke was exhaled through a pair of think pink lips. Shifting from one foot to the other in restlessness, thinking why his father had brought him and his mother to the country side. Their new house.

Few days before, when he was having a sleepless night, he heard their parents talk. It was really strange. Both of his parents were so busy, they didn't even seem to meet or talk to eachother because of their business. They were never at home but that day they were both present in their so called room, which was not even visited by either of them in the past. But he didn't complain. So far, he was fine being alone, as he was used to it and he was unemployed. 

As he crept nearer to their room, he heard a shuffle of paper. 'Probably a business project file,' he thought. But then, he heard his father calling out names. Names? 

"I like all of these but no one seems perfect for him. We need someone who can get along well with him. I think this Metawin boy is good." He heard the deep authoritative voice of his CEO father. No wander he got that baritone voice from him. Then there was the elegant voice, no women posessed it better than his mother, "I agree. His back story is quite mysterious but so far we know he has good personality and manners. He might be just few years smaller than him." 

He could smell tobacco inside. His father used a pipe. It was old-fashioned but it was passed from generation to generation by rich ancestors so it was like a family tradition for them, a charm of luck. 

"Okay so the decision is final." His father said, "Deal." His mother's tone was business like and he was sure they shook hands. He internally rolled his eyes, he himself didn't know why he was curious to listen to their conversation. They never did care about him, only threw money on him every month but never asked how he was. They never had family reunions so he just thought he was curious because of this strange meeting. Yet it was all about work and a new employee. Probably.

But how wrong he was to think that it was related to work.

He finally decided that smoking wouldn't help him so he moved from his balcony and crushed his cigarette in an ash tray that was on top of his furnished hardwood desk.  
His father had gone to his company and so did his mother, again he was alone at home. But he did know that before his father left, he had not been able to take all his files with him. With hope he sneaked inside his father's office. 

The office was as it was when he first saw it. The lamp on the desk, a grand and fine furnished rosewood desk with a leather chair. Shelves instead of walls, stacked with think engineering books and architecture design ideas. The floor was wooden but a big carpet was layed there, right in front of the grand desk. Two soft leather sofa and a tea table in between. The big chandelier hung on top of them but it was off. The small ray of light coming from the big curtained window was streaking his face and the furnished desk in white.

He started shuffling through files neatly so that his father wouldn't notice, after switching on the lamp on the desk. He didn't find any thing but just designs of buildings and architecture. He wasn't going to give up yet so he pulled the drawer that was on his father's desk. There he saw a peculiar file. The title said, 'ORPHANAGE.' 

Just when he was about to open it, his phone vibrated inside his pocket. He pulled it out and picked it up without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Bright!" He swore he had never heard his father so cheerful as this. "As you know we won't be home due to our business but I want to let you know, at six in the evening your foster brother will come. He is younger than you so do take care of him well." The line went dead as Bright looked at the screen blankly.

A foster brother? Younger? Oh shit! He opened the file and turned through the pages and here it was! A copy of an adoption certificate, with his parents signature which was laminated. He slowly turned to the other page and a photo slipped down on the floor. Without breathing, he reached for the picture and turned it around. 

A boy, who was smiling widely in the picture made his heart skip a beat.

'Cute,' Bright muttered under his breath but mentally slapped him to reality. He was never the one to take interest in any human being other than his friends. So he shook his head and before he placed the photo and file back he read the name aloud. "Win Metawin." 

'He seems like a rude guy off camera." Bright thought as he walked back to his room. 

He flopped on his bed and pulled out his laptop to surf the internet out of boredom, with a cigarette in his hand when he heard a 'click'. He rushed to the sound with light steps but when he saw the same guy he frowned. It was five o'clock. 

The guy smiled as he saw Bright in the corner. "Oh so you must be my P'!" The boy seemed to be shining because his smile was so pure and it showed his bunny teeth. The boy was tall and muscular, with white milky skin and brown fluffy looking hair. He had brown eyes too. He wore a shirt which was pastel blue in colour and the top two of his button were open. A pair of ripped jeans and canvas with the keys and luggage in his hands, so he was Win.

"Sawatdee Krap. I'm Win Metawin, your foster brother." He smiled again. Bright rolled his eyes at this. He now fully emerged from the corner of the door and took a swift whiff of his smoke, exhaling from both, nose and his mouth.

Win couldn't believe his eyes. He was told by his foster father that the boy was a 'dark' one and would be hard to interact with. But above all he did not think he would be literally 'black' because on top of those mildly tanned skin, his exposed left arm was covered with tattoos till his hand which held a cigarette. He was tall, thin and lean muscular, with a broad shoulder and chest. He wore a black hoodie and black comfortable killer pants as if he was ready to go outside. His hair was jet black and his eyes were black too, like dark chocolate, with bitter pasts hidden in them.

The meeting of two opposite people.  
Just like Yinyang, the Chinese symbol.

But little did Win know that he was Yin, the darker side, with darker pasts.

"I don't know where is your room." He heard the deep voice of his brother. "Just get out of my sight." Bright growled and left.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	2. |2|

The feathers from the pillow that was underneath his head just a few seconds ago, flew away rapidly in the air. It was happening again, the nightmare. He often found himself spinning in the round, black and white Chinese symbol of peace. He didn't even know what it was called but still it appeared in his dream.

The torn pillow was lying like a lifeless body of a human, as if all his insides had been pulled out. His whole body shook violently as he wanted to scratch something till it bleeds. His blood lust was up again. He shot up from the bed and went to the kitchen.

"P'?" He heard the voice of his foster brother. "What happened?" He rushed to Bright's side as he saw the trembling hands. Bright didn't want to harm others. But he did want to smell the metallic odour of blood. Before Bright could get a chance to warn Win to stay away, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Bright froze, "Whenever I had a nightmare my mother always hugged me close." He whispered inside Bright's ears.

Lie.

The odd thumbing of Win's heart soothed him as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist which was surprisingly thin. As the two inhaled eachother's scent, calming down, Bright's senses brought him back to reality. He pushed Win off of him and ran to his room, shutting it with a bang. 

As the slam echoed Win smiled to himself, "Well, I did that too. My mother must have been hurt with my behaviour." 

Lie.

The mouth watering smell of food reached Bright's nostrils early in the morning. He knew it was Win and he decided to wash up quickly. 

As he reached down the red carpeted wooden staircase, he turned to find the dinning table all ready. "Oh I was going to call you." Win said as he saw Bright and he smiled at him. Counting today, it had been two weeks since they have started living together. They always had food silently, Bright would go to some bar which was nearest, everyday. He would travel all the way from the country side to those casinos. 

He didn't know or didn't care what Win did at home all alone. Win seemed to be a happy virus. Always smiling no matter what. Bright never said a word to him but just nodded or shook his head at Win's quarries. He had started bounding with the rabbit boy and he even gave smiles to him. But nothing much changed. 

Drugs.  
Alcohol.  
Injection.  
Depression.  
Blood lust.

All stayed intact. Bright didn't take interest in sexual pleasures nor did he take interest in any boy or girl. For him love was something he didn't care of but thought everyone else only had that feeling. As for Win, he was a playboy, even when he didn't seemed like one. He went to the beach, looked for girls and had them to satisfy his bodily pleasures.   
He was not into bad things. 

Lust.  
Pleasure.  
Entertainment.  
And True love never exists. 

Both of them were really pole opposites. He didn't know about Bright and Bright also didn't know about him. They were just happy to mind their own business. Win was told Bright needs time to open up and he was not thinking of sharing his life style with the guy any time sooner. 

But today was somewhat different due to the previous night's incident. "P' what type of nightmare did you see yesterday?" Win asked as he stuffed his mouth. He was expecting a glare from the older but got a hum from him, as if he was thinking. "Let's just say a cycle. I was trapped. I always see that everythime I have a nightmare." 

His voice was soft and low. It was soothing yet terrifying. As if a beast was hidden in it and when it leaped out, it would tear you into shreds of pieces just by its vocal strength. Win shivered at this thought but put up his smile. 

"A cycle?"   
"The one which is a peace sign in Chinese calender or something." He grunted.  
"You mean Yingyang?"   
"A what?" 

Win good up and pulled Bright to his room. He let him sit on the bed as he started shuffling inside the storage room. His storage room which was a hidden room behind a big canvas painting of a ship in a storm. 

The room was neat, clean, and most importantly white, unlike his that was messy with clothes all over the floor, absolutely black and he rarely switched on the lights. 

He heard Win's footsteps and a creak sound of the bed. Bright felt the mattress sink under Win's weight. He carried an old notebook, which was all dusty. "My grandmother mother had this. She gave it to me before she died. But she always told me stories about Yangyin and she did compare it with my parents. 

Bright sat down attentively when Win opened the book, he saw the exact same symbol he always saw in his dream.

"This.." he trailed off. Win glanced at him and continued. "This black one is called Yin and this white one is Yang." He turned the page. 

It was a calender, based on moon. But what does it have to do with Bright? "Why did your grandmother always compare it with your parents?" He asked.

Win sighed as he smiled. "She said that My mom and dad before they got married were pole opposites. They did belong together but hadn't been bound together yet. Like Yang without Yin and Yin without Yang." Win went on showing what he meant.

Bright nodded still confused. "Once they got married they were complete. The first sign I showed you before right? My dad was Yang. Symbol of;

Positive.  
Sun.   
Light.  
Heaven.  
Active.  
Fire.  
Above.  
Heat.  
Generation.   
Male.

My mom was Yin.

Negative.  
Moon.  
Dark.  
Earth.  
Passive.  
Water.  
Below.   
Cold.   
Growth.  
Female. 

They were exactly like that. But things changed. My father became abusive when I turned seven. He sexually abused me. As for my mother. She didn't know, she never knew so she never did anything about it. I didn't tell her. I was afraid my father might beat me rather than just raping me. I never had wounds. He never thrashed me just thrusted in me." Win smiled. Still the same.

This was the only time did he realise that for the first time. The bitterness and coldness inside that smile. The brightness that beamed through it was nothing but a hallow mask of happiness. The happiness that never existed.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	3. |3|

The room felt cold regardless of the warm weather outside. "What are you then?" Win gave a questioning look at Bright. Bright pointed his long finger at the symbol. Win then gave a small 'Oh' of understanding. "My grandmother said I'm Yin. I myself thought I was Yang but she said I had a really dark life. I can't relate and say why she said that. I was totally fine with my life." 

Bright blinked. 'Is he telling me that his father sexually abused him and his mother didn't even care about it and he was fine with his life?' Bright thought. Nonetheless Win was smiling. 

Coming to think of it, the other did not have the first trait of the symbol. Instead of negetiveness this guy had positiveness. 

It was a shame to not know more of him and judge him by his appearance.  
He only showed the side of him that people could understand.  
Not the real side of him. 

"So, you mind telling me more about you?" Bright asked, he was curious about this boy. He was straight forward but something inside him was telling him that this wasn't all of it. The first box inside his heart was being unlocked, the box where he stored 'curiousity.' 

"Well, this is the first time you want to know about me P'!" Win beamed. Bright stayed silent. "Well, I was born in a normal family. The only son. My parents loved me a lot. My grandmother was the one who I spent my time with the most. Once my father came home and started abusing me. My mother was not there, she was busy cooking dinner. I don't know what happened to him. Then this went on and on for years. I didn't care less than I already did. When my grandmother found out she reported my dad and my mother. I don't know why she reported mom but she was the best mom so far. I then decided to live with Grandma but she died. The child care took me in because non of my relatives wanted me and acted as if they didn't know me.

"After all these years, I turned into a playboy, yeah you can all me that, having pleasure is my daily routine. Then out of no where your father came and told me about you. How you are alone at home. And when I come to think of this, it's true, this home is like a big castle and your the prince." Win smiled. Bright was starting to get annoyed with his smiles, all fake.

He stood up and walked away. Win looked at the figure of his foster brother disappear. One thing was sure, he never understood Bright at all. He was always so...out of this world. He never did anything like a normal person, he was weird. 

Bright gulped down the last bit of alcohol. He was shaking, he wanted drugs. He wanted them so much. Then something in him snapped open again, a greater curiosity took place in him. Win. Again.

How was he so fine with what he went through in his childhood? Bright had gone through sexual abuse before but the result wasn't so good as Win. But could he call it 'good' in Win's case? He was so artificial, as if he never knew any emotions. Mysterious.

Just like Bright. But he was more of a practical guy, who tried to clear his mind with action. Rather than indulging and forgetting whoever you are through durgs like Bright. 

That's it! He stood up and got in his car, he wanted to go home. And when he did, he went straight to his father's office. There it was, the same drawer. With shaky hands he pulled out the file and flipped through it until he came to the record of his parents. 

When he read through it, he came to know about many things but one being;

Win never had a grandmother. 

He had a mother and a father and no one else.

Bright's throat went horribly dry and he couldn't swallow his saliva. Then there was another record about his mother; "Arrested for physical abuse." Right below the photo there was another set of words that left Bright in utter confusion. "Mentally not stable." 

Then there was, Win's father. "Arrested for sexual abuse." And below his picture was his name but before it was written; "Late."

He had died.

Bright calculated dizzily as he saw the death date was on 2007. Win was ten during his death. 

This made Bright really confused. He wanted to know more. Why do Win lie to him? Why was he acting? Why does he praise his mom so much when she was hurting him?

Bright pulled his hair in frustration, then he stopped. Why was he so curious about it? All the emotions that he locked in were coming out. He never went through the feeling of frustration. 

All these feelings that were locked inside for so long were coming out like boiling lava. 

Painfully slow, and you think you can stop it but it's impossible because if you touch it you get ruined yourself. 

Bright knew that reaching up and stoping those feelings means that the old memories and the lingering touches would be there again. He was tired of it but it still haunted him. 

So he decided he wouldn't give so much of an interest to it. He started to walk to his room. When he heard a click. 

There it was, his curiosity again, as the boy, Win, stood there with that smile and dishevaled hair as if he just woke up and his shirt was unbuttoned.

Bright gulped. He felt another one of his feelings get unlocked. 'Desire.' This boy was so easily unlocking all the feelings as it had taken such a long time for him to lock it up, he couldn't believe himself anymore. 

As he started staring at the brown orbs, the other one spoke up. "I know I'm hot. Wanna do it?" 

Bright looked at him. He couldn't stop himself. As he attacked the boy, kissing his mouth and neck, Bright's mind clicked again. The touches, those fucking disgusting touches. He pushed him. Win landed on his butt and groaned. 

Bright rushed to his room. As he slammed the door he did realise something. He 'liked' the kiss, it was sweet and intoxicating. He didn't like it at first but when he let go, he realised he genuinely liked it, just like the first time he tried drugs.

He didn't like things but here it was,  
another emotion which snapped open ,   
out of its box.

He didn't like it, but when he did stop, he realised he was addicted to it and he couldn't let go.

As for Win he touched his hurting butt, "He's a Psycho." Said he as he looked at the air in front of him, to his grandmother...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	4. |4|(13+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains, rape and other contents that might make you uneasy. Readers have been warned.

Bright was getting restless. He was drinking alcohol but indulging drugs were different. He didn't know anyone from the country side bar neither did he go back to the old bar nor did he call his friends. He shifted on his chair and his eyes met with someone familiar.

"Mike?" The said guy looked at him with surprised eyes yet smiled after he recognised him. "Bright!"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Bright as he moved his glass in a circular motion watching the ice melt inside the drink.  
"Work." Mike said as he avoided eye contact. "Work?" Bright raised an eyebrow. "It-" "Mike the targ-" the boy who was speaking, stopped mid sentence, looking at Bright with suspecious eyes. "Uh, boss." 

"Who are you?" The boy eyed Bright up and down. "He is my friend." Mike spoke up. "Is he good at fighting?" Mike looked at Bright. "I took boxing so of course I am. If your looking for a fight then I'm sorry I'm not-"  
"You are fit to be in our gang." The guy gave a side ways smile to Bright who was frozen on spot. "Boss-" Mik started but the guy had his hand up which made Mike shut up.

"I'm not interested." The boy raised his eyebrows, "Illegal weaponary, drugs, hacking, girls, whatever you ask we have, and as for the money, you can imagine how much we have." Bright could see his eyes sparkled as if he was boosting about his most treasured jewel. He gulped down the whole drink and pointed his index finger at him. "One condition. I don't need money. I will exchange my work with drugs." 

The guy nodded. "I'm Tay Tawan, the boss of the gangster crew." He stretched his hands for a shake. Bright gave him a smirk, "Bright." "Quiet unmatchable with your personality."

Bright stood up, "Not every light shines," and he was walking towards the exit. "I like this guy." Tay said as he rested his hands on Mike's shoulder. Mike smiled rigidly. "But boss, don't you think your profit-" 

"Who said I'm going to give him drugs. He will take the pay." "But-" Tay shook his head as he walked out. "Your so dead." Mike mumbled as he walked out, shaking his head.

"So to test your ability, we will send you to get some Brown Sugar that was to be exported to us by the lady, but we haven't got it yet." Tay said as he was handing Bright the gun. "Shoot if she denies." Bright nodded.

Bright knocked on the door, tapping his feet impatiently on the ground. A young lady opened the door, she must have been Bright's age. 

The room was quite expensive looking. The chandlier and sofa looked luxurious. Not new to Bright as he was born in a rich ass family. The whole room was lit in golden light from the lamps. The girl sat down on the sofa and looked at Bright with seducing eyes and bit her lips. "I'm here for the Brown Sugar." He said. "Oh I thought your here for something else. It's such a disappointment that your here for drugs." She said as she pouted. 

The door opened and in came...Win? "Love have you been waitin-" Bright's eyes widened as he saw Win. 'Kill, someone who interferes' He could feel his body go stiff. "The thing. Fast!" He said as he looked at the girl. "I don't have it. It hasn't been exported from the main channel." Bright pulled out his gun. He could feel Win's face turn white with shock. "The. Fucking. Drugs." 

The girl got on his knees. "I swear I don't have it." He scratched his neck in irritation. "Stop lying!" She looked at him with those puppy eyes. Bright got so annoyed. He side eyed Win. "Leave." He said. Win was rotted on spot. "I said leave." Win could hear the low growl somewhere in his throat. He turned around and ran. 

He didn't know how speed he was driving the car but he saw glimpses of his mother, with a gun. 'No, she never touched a gun. She took care of me so much.'

Win rushed inside a room. He didn't know where it was but he wanted to divert his mind from that image. He didn't want to except the picture in his mind. He knew his mother was not like that but why? He saw his lifeless father lying down with a pool of blood around his body. He shuffled through the drawers and there it was, he found a pile of CD's. 

His mind was diverted instantly. He looked at the CD's labels. It said, 'One year old Bright.' till 'Eighteen (graduation)' Win smiled as he hoped to look at some Bright's evolution. He must have been a grumpy child. With those expectations he walked to his room and put his TV set on. He slipped the 'Ten' labelled CD first. He wanted to see Bright nearly in teens, eagerly. 

The vedio started and he sat down inside his bed, all wrapped up and cosy. There he was but he was so different. Win's eyes nearly pope's out of his eye sockets when he saw Bright, smiling the most sincerest smile. 

He jumped up and down as he came and pecked his mother's cheek as she was cooking lunch. His father called out his name and Bright looked at the camera. His eyes shone. He did a peace sign as he smiled again. His face beamed with brightness. No wander his name was...

"Hello." He said as he scrunched his nose as he waved at the camera. "I hate the smell of burnt food. Mom! It's burning!" He turned around and ran to turn the stove off. As his mother was blowing in it and pouring cold water on the ruined dish, he made faces. Win giggled. He was making so many faces and the camera shook, his father was laughing too. 

"Bright! How about we shoot during our picnic too." Bright nodded as he packed only the edible ones in the box.

The vedio stopped for a moment. Then there it was, the picnic cloth spread on the green marsh as Bright set the food out. "Bright, how do you feel today?" His father asked. Bright looked at his father and smiled, "I'm so happy today! I'm getting to spend time with you!" 

"Act a little mature will you!" His mother pinched Bright's nose. "Your ten now." Bright smiled again. But Win didn't complain. He liked Bright smiling. "But still a child in your eyes. My lovely mother." He said as he pinched her cheeks. "Such a sweet talked like you." She looked at the camera. And the camera shook, his father was laughing.

They looked like a lovely family as Bright was fed by his mother and vice versa. 

After watching the vedio Win was left in awe. Bright was not like that now. He was different. What had happened? Win was going to put the first CD to see baby Bright when he heard a door slam shut. It was the main door. 

He hid the CD's quickly and turned off the TV. The door to his room opened. Bright looked at Win with an unreadable expression. Before he opened his mouth, Bright said through gritted teeth. "You could have gotten into danger." Win was taken aback.

Snap! There it goes, the box where he stored, 'care.' He wasn't denying his feelings but he was confused why it was all unlocking now, after all these years... He hovered on top of Win and studied the younger's face. "What-" Before he could finish his sentence, Bright pushed his body and started kissing him. Win was confused but eventually started kissing back. 

Tongue on tongue, it felt like a clash of two swords in a fight. As Win pulled Bright close by the neck, Bright pull him close by his right hand on his hips. As the session continued, Bright unbuttoned his shirt as Win pulled on his shirt, indicating it to be taken off. Bright however was hesitant, but when he looked at Win, under him, saliva running down his chin, half naked and messy hair. 

Bright was lost in the pits of lust. A deep strong wave of lust and Bright couldn't hold it in anymore. He pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere on the ground as he, once again looked into those seducing brown eyes filled with lust. 

He went on kissing his neck and collarbones and he moaned in a certain spot. He gave him a lot of love bites as he went on sucking his nipples. Then suddenly he felt Win grind himself with Bright's hard on. 

The sensation and touch's were still crawling up and down Bright's skin as short clips ran inside the back of his mind. But this one felt different. As a burst of excitement flowed inside his stomach. He was drowned in total ecstasy.

He couldn't help but wonder, how he could fall...so deep...

In pleasures like these...

For the first time...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	5. |5|

A new changed Bright who smiled happily at Win when he woke up, just like he was before at the age of ten...

That was what Win expected, because he himself always lost himself in those bodily pleasures and then the next day he would be feeling all light and good. He forgot all his memories. But then, all these years, he had indulged himself in pleasures to just forget the past...the memories were coming back at him in double force as if to say, 'if you deny me, I'll hurt you twice than I already have.'

He was woken up by a cold sensation on his wrists. He opened his eyes as he looked around him. Where was he? He tried to move but then he realised as he blinked it was a body which was in front of him. He felt the same sensation on his legs and as he looked down he saw that he was chained down in an unknown place. It must have been a room because there was a bed not so far.

He looked around and saw the walls, floor, desk, the whole place was dark. His eyes widened in realisation. He was in Bright's room because he could see a photo of Bright with two males he didn't recognise. They were not smiling as they looked stern and bad. But the frame was cracked. Then he shivered as the cold wind hit his naked body. Thank God he was wearing boxers. 

"You're awake?" He heard Bright's voice. Win was not new to this situation nor was he shocked but what did faze him was Bright's voice, eyes and body language. He was shaking involuntarily, his eyes were hollow and blank but Win thought it was a masked up emotion just to hide something else behind it. Pain? Win saw the little flick of emotion that passed his eyes for a second, as if he was the one being tortured. 

Win looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?" Win felt like Bright was looking at him but not looking at him at the same time. He was not the 'dark badass' too. It was somehow different. 

He radiated dark, dangerous and terrifying aura. Win started to wander if it was the same Bright with whom he had taken an interest in. The Bright who took care of Win the previous night because it was his first time with a boy. The Bright who actually kissed him with an affection, Win was not familiar with. Scratch the not familiar, infact a feeling of love which Win believed never existed. 

"You don't ask questions." He said as he threw a punch on him. Win was sure this guy was a boxer because his neck snapped and made a little 'tick' sound. He was not using his full force. 

Win then remembered the words his father said to him when he used to hold Win under him, 'You're born to beat these conditions. A man doesn't cry, face it. It's your fate and it's made for you." Win opened his eyes.

Yes, it was foolish of him to think that it was all over when he died. He was fated for this. The sexual torture. But he felt like he did undergo a physical torture. But his father never hurt him that way. 

Then the scene clicked inside his head. The diamond necklace being thrown at him, pulled back and thrown. Again the same cycle. The design making his bare back tear. It hurt like hell but he never made a noise nor did he ever cry.

Was it the story behind the scars on his back? But it's because of the accident. Right? The accident where his father died. No one ever hurt him-

He felt a sharp pain on his stomach. He looked up to see Bright who was looking at him with the same expression. "I'm so fucking angry." He growled as he spat on Win's face. Win coughed out blood. As he tried to curl as farther, as he could because the chains were restraining him, to block the further punches, he felt himself being kicked.

Then suddenly it stopped. He peeked by opening his eyes a little. Bright ran his tongue along the inside of his lower set of teeth, giving a sinister smile. He pushed up Win's hands, strangling him so that he couldn't be able to curl. He spit on him again, "You're just a toy right? I knew it! No one can accept me. My father asked you to fix me right?"

"How did-"   
"Oh I didn't. Not until I realised that no one can accept me. You're just a toy, without any emotions, just a fucking robot who takes orders."   
"What are you-"   
"You, yourself is so...broken how can you fix me? Let me tell you something. You're going to be my doll too now. I thought I took a liking on you and sure I did but I realised you are just a play thing..." He gave that smile again. 

That smile that held nothing. Just the release of muscles without any meaning...  
Win looked at him in confusion. "I'm gonna come back to play with you later." He said as he walked out of the room. 

Win looked at Bright's disappearing figure. 

He felt stupid to feel something he stopped feeling after he was separated from his mother. She was the only person who cared for Win. 

At least that is what Win thought. 

Lies. 

All those moments he spent with his mother, those happy, sweet and loving memories of her didn't exist at all. But yet Win was always trying hard to remember those moments. Infact when he always failed to remember his mother hugging him, talking to him or even taking care of him, he made an excuse that he was just small so he doesn't remember much. But his father? He knew every single thing. 

That was it, the answer Win wouldn't admit. He prefered to lie to himself. 

He wanted to live in the dark. Just like his so called grandmother said, coming to think of it, he did have the symbols in his life of a Yin. 

Dark.

As for him lying to himself was another trait,

Negativity. 

He was the moon that shines so bright because it is just illuminated by the Sun's light. The sun being life, the Earth, that seemed so fascinating but you will burn if you try to touch it, to make it your possession. When you want it under your control.

His life never made him feel alive and he was passive. 

Though life was this hard on him because of his childhood he had become like water, you can feel it, hear it, feel it's presence but when you try to hold it, it will just flow away. Win would just slip out of your grip when you try to hold him close, when you give him affections.

He had the warmest smile yet the coldest because of the dark past it held behind it.  
He believed he was a lower organism just like his father beheld him infront of his eyes. He was always growing colder and and the concrete he built around him were getting stronger. 

But since it was so strong and hard by now, a single blow seemed to have shattered the whole mass. The blow was from Bright. Win actually felt happy seeing the ten year old Bright who was so lively, that he felt alive. 

Coming to think of it he really did match with Yin. Every symbol defined him, scratch the female but he was the bottom there though.

And for the first time he felt he was happy. But whatever Bright was doing right now didn't stop Win from pondering what had gotten into the older...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	6. |6|(13+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual abuse, violence and rape scenes are mentioned. You're warned.

The burning liquid ran down his throat and some dropped down his neck as he drank. Laughing like a maniac. "I wanna know, why do you all always put up that confused look when I'm just drinking?" 

He looked at Win with half closed eyes. "Uh, P' why are you laughing?" Win asked innocently. Bright looked at him in awe, "oh poor baby boy doesn't know?" He laughed again, the low growl of his throat made Win's whole body shiver. "You're drunk." Win mumbled, yet Bright heard it. 

He banged the desk in front of him as he stood up and the cracked photo fell face flat on the desk. He looked at it and then at Win. "How do you know I'm drunk? I believe I remember everything, these are my two filthy friends." He picked up the photo and laughed, pointing at it.

The room was dimly lit by orange lanterns and their bodies seemed pale due to the light's illumination. Win shifted uncomfortably causing the chains to make some noise. Bright's gaze shifted, "I know you too. You're Win-" he set the photo down and walked to him. "-My beloved Win." He said as he caught him by his jaw and dug his nails inside that sensitive skin. 

"B-bright it-t h-hurts." Sure it did hurt Win, his tolerating power was lost. He was out of habit. How stupid of him to think he would be able to live peacefully. Bright laughed, scrunching his nose and throwing his head back, and so did Win. Win felt like shit, his hopes were all gone. 

He was accepting his fate now. He was fed up with acting, like he was never the one who should undergo these. He was born for this. Bright landed a blow on him, as he stopped laughing. Win's lips had been dry due to lack of water, so it cracked. Blood flowed down his chin but Win laughed again.

Bright however, smiled as he saw the laughing boy. "I like you." He said as he crashed his lips on Win's. The metallic taste of blood strangely calmed Bright. It was probably his blood lust. He wasn't the one to cut himself up like before, but when he stopped indulging drugs after he came to the country side, it was all coming back.

Win kissed back, even though his lips were hurt, he didn't care. All he wanted was Bright. He couldn't be mad at him. He couldn't be scared of him. Nor could he leave him. Yes, Win was crazy. He thought all these years he didn't believe in love but what was this strange liking. He oddly wanted to say he loved Bright, when he himself didn't have that emotion, neither did he believe in it. 

He was turning into a psycho day by day under the influence of the Psycho Prince. Well that's what Win liked to call him.

Bright hurriedly opened his chains and Win wrapped his arms around his neck without breaking the kiss. Bright was sniffing the blood as he kissed Win. 

As Bright started drawing circles with his thumb on Win's inner thighs, the younger gave out a soft moan. Bright bit his lower lip as he gave him a sinister smile. He started rubbing him with his hands going further up. The moans that were escaping Win's lips were so satisfying, he wandered if Benjamin did that to him just because of lust or was it interest? Just like how he took interest in Win...

Win he himself didn't know how he ended up being Bright's favourite but he did know that Bright liked him in the way he did too. He sighed as he sat down on the bed, wincing in pain as his ass was sore due to the activities last night. He bent down placing his hands on his back to reach for the CD's he had hid. 

Bright had gone to get some beers or let's just say vodka, he could finished two bottles in a wink of an eye. 

He turned on the TV and inserted the CD's one by one. A small cute Bright, to an emo teenage guy, then the smart seventeen year old nerd- the graduation was something unexpected. In his seventeenth birthday he looked fine. Perhaps, puberty had hit him hard and he had become quite handsome.  
He looked good, and he stopped wearing the nerd glasses but the graduation day was different. 

The eighteen birthday was not shooted but he knew that Bright was eighteen by the sudden change in his aura. He had dark circles and messy hair. He did do well in the exams it seemed so because his father was proud. But his was totally darker than what he was before. He looked different. A new Bright. His father didn't even dare to object any of his wishes since Bright asked him to turn off the camera in a growl and his father did in an instant. 

The vedio came to an end. Win sighed as he thought what must have gotten into the older. He collected all the CD's and once again entered the office to keep it in place. When he opened the drawer again he found something, a pen drive. He hurried back to his room as he plugged it inside his laptop and played the two vedios that were there. 

With shaky hands he opened the first one, Bright was sitting on the sofa as he was smoking. He had some tattoos on his fingers but the whole arm was clean. His father shifted the camera to him, "I'm sorry this year we can't shoot the clips for you Bright. You are big enough why not shoot it yourself untill you finish college?" Bright spared him a short glance, "I don't want to. I'm not a kid anymore." He said as he went on smoking and he fixed his eyes on the laptop Infront of him. 

"Well, okay then work hard as you always have Bright!" He said as he smiled. His mother appeared out of the blue and called for his husband, "The business meeting is about to start what are-" the camera turned off and hence the vedio ended. 

Win gulped as he looked at the second file. He clicked it open and there it was, Bright with the tattoos that were covering his arm and the cigarette in his hands. He didn't smile, he never did but just glared at his father as he looked at the camera. "I told you to stop shooting me. This is the last year of college and I'm so done. I brought you good grades now, can I have my freedom?" He raised a brow at his father. His father stuttered, "U-m uh sure. Well that was Bright! In his last year of college." He said with an awkward laugh and the vedio ended. 

Win was holding his breath intensionally. Bright had somehow changed. The range between the age of 17 to 18. And the college years... Win was curious.

He pulled out the pen drive and went to keep it in its rightful place when he heard a click. He saw Bright leaning on the frame with the sinister smile. Wait-

Bright had never smiled like a lunatic. Win looked at him again, the leaning figure of Bright, carrying two bottles of vodka and on bottle of bear in a plastic bag. Infact Bright never gave this smile on the camera too.

He nervously stood up, "Quite a big place." Bright looked down as he took out a knife and played with it with his long, slender fingers. He then looked up with an eyebrow raised. "I like to sneak around too." He said as he smiled crookedly. 

His eyes were dark. "P'Bright..." Win trailed off as he got drowned into those black orbs. "Say it again, I like it." He said as he stepped closer to Win. He placed the bag on the sofa and put the knife at the back of his pants. He then wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "P'Bright..." He said as he looked down. "Your name doesn't suit you now..."

Bright sighed as he looked at the shelves and books that were packed on them. He bend down to reach Win's ears as he whispered,"Not every light shines."

"Now would you like to join me?" He said as he pulled away and knelt down as if asking Win to dance with him. Win smiled as Bright laughed out loud. "If I'm your Psycho Prince then your my Princess." 

He said as he pulled out the knife and slit Win's wrist. "Means you go through what I have gone through." Win just laughed. The pain was strangely familiar to him. 

"Then you have to know your princess too."  
Bright sighed deeply. "And so should you." He smiled.

Bright had decided. He would go and search more about Win because this guy was mysterious. And he seemed to have a taste in secrecy. As his laughter rang inside the office, he felt Win getting unconcious because of the loss of blood. That's it, times up! He took him to aid him up. 

The smell he missed...he found pleasure as the whole room was filled with the smell of blood. 

"P' I want to know how you changed..." Win said in a drowsy voice. Bright just looked at him, "Then you have to believe me." Win nodded. Bright smiled, not sinister but a real smile. "Well, it was back in school when I was in eleventh grade..."

"Hey nerdy boy! You wanna have some fun?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	7. |7|(18+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter contains sexual, emotional and physical abuse. Viewers have been warned. Please do not report this story. If you don't like it, please don't read it.

There he was. The school's most popular bad guy and bully. 

Bright tried to ignore him and his friends. "Seems like someone wants to play hard to get here." Pavel said as he smirked. "Allow me to be at your service, master." Joong joked as he looked at their boss. 

"Sure." He laughed, "The usual place." He said as he nodded. Not only was he the most popular guy, but he was handsome, smart and talented. He was the principal's son so he never got dismissed when he broke the rules. He was the freaking king out there. 

Bright was weak. All he did was stay home and study, often he even forgot to eat. His parents were out for business lately as their business had become more prosperous. So it was easy for him to get bullied by others and specially by this 'gang.' 

Joong carried Bright like a bag of rice, over his shoulder as he took him to their 'usual place.' Bright knew that place because he often got beaten over there. And it was yet another day of getting beaten up, but little did he know what awaited for him. 

Joong threw him ruthlessly on the metal desk. Bright arched his back with pain. "So what do we do?" Pavel asked. The boss shook his head, "I'm gonna do everything. I'm in a quite good mood today." He said as he stretched. "But can't we enjoy too?" Joong asked. "Ben won't allow us. He is possessive so don't dare touch his toys." 

Bright didn't understand. What was he going to do? "Don't be too hard on him okay? He might bleed to death." Joong joked, "Joong get the fuck out of here." Benjamin growled. Like a little puppy he walked away with Pavel trailing behind him. 

Bright looked at him confused. Benjamin just smirked, "Do you know? When you moan with pain, it just turns me on so much baby boy." He said as he pinned both of Bright's hands behind his back. "What are you doing! Let me go!" He struggled. 

Instead, Benjamin started unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn't move his hands because Benjamin was far more stronger than Bright. It was obvious as he was larger and muscular in size than Bright for he was a year older than him. He couldn't scream because it was of no use for they were in the school music studio where the walls were sound proof. 

Bright tried to shove him off but Benjamin had already turned him around. His stomach on the table and his back facing Benjamin, he could feel the gaze on his back that was gruesome. Bright struggled but he was chained to the two legs of the table that was near his hands. Yes, chains, as mentioned before he was the principal's child so there was no thing called suspension for him. 

Benjamin then pulled off his pants, that got Bright alarmed. "What the-" "Yeah, wriggle more to get out of the grip, your ass looks fine." He said as he eye raped Bright. Bright slowly turned his head to look at the older, who was looking at him intendly so he stopped. Giving him reactions was what amused him so Bright wanted to stop. 

A frown appeared on his face. He then unchained him as he slapped Bright right across his face. The sting of pain made Bright's eyes water. Benjamin then took a fistful of his shirt as he threw him across the room. His back hit a guitar stand and made him grown loud as his nose started bleeding because of the impact. He heard Benjamin moan as he heard Bright's voice. 

He went to Bright and he roughly kissed him. It was not those movie type of lovely kiss but dry and hard lips, on his. He couldn't push him because he was injured and he felt so worthless. He was disgusted but he couldn't push him back. He felt Ben pull him closer and in other minute he was grinding on Bright.

Bright was so scared that he would be lost in pleasure but it was not a fiction nor a movie, it was in real life so it felt disgusting. Just gross. Ben ripped open Bright's shirt as he left open mouth kisses all over his body. Bright wanted to shout and cry out but all he could do was let tears fall out of his eyes. 

He couldn't cry out loud because it would just amuse the older more. He felt the hard on of Ben on his thighs. He knew he was done for when Ben turned him around and he heard the clicks of the metal in the belt. 

For a moment he thought he was in a dream as the vision was getting blurry then sharp, blurry and sharp, over and over again. The touches on his back and arms were being traced by rough and huge hands. He felt the things happen in slow motion but one thrust and he was out! He could feel the world crashing around him when he was getting raped. 

When the thrust started to move faster and faster by second, he couldn't help but cry out in pain. It hurt a lot. And he could feel a sticky liquid flow down his thighs. Blood. As the whole room smelled metallic. Bright's eyes widened. He started crying, begging like a dog to Benjamin to stop but the older didn't. 

Days passed by and the rapes continued. One day it was Ben, the other was Pavel then it was Joong. Everyone was ruthless, all just giving Bright pain. They even had the guts to put a dog's collar on him and made him ride on them. Then they beaten him up. Made him bloody and bruised. He couldn't tell anyone because Benjamin would make him leave the school. Not only did he get fucked and beaten, he was emotionally blackmailed as they had shooted a vedio of him, giving them a blowjob. 

He was a toy for them. A toy that they could do anything with, always playing around with all the sex toys in or outside him. Bright's studies were something that made him stop focus on his life problems. He just wanted to finish school and get the fuck out of that place to live a peaceful life. 

Every passing second, minute, hour, day, week, month seemed to pass by in such a slow pace. He could hardly stand when he would be going home. And that was everyday. Every. Single. Day.

Not only was he broken at this point but also lost. He could not be the Bright anymore. The light that shined. The starting was simple, he could easily forget himself getting bullied at school but things turned out different now. It was so bad for Bright, he felt suffocated, dead and lost. 

He so much wanted to cry, scream, kill himself but he always ended up under any one of the three bastards that fucked not only him but his life.

Life was like a movie which was shown in a serial manner but it was more complex than he had thought...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	8. |8|

It was the most biggest mistake, Bright could ever make. Benjamin was not studying in his college but he somehow found a way to sneak behind Bright's back and found him whenever he needed to. 

Bright was so done with life now that he started harming himself. His wrist and his whole arms were covered with cuts. He started smoking thinking that it would divert his mind from the suicidal thoughts because he thought he did have a meaning for his living. He wanted to know his purpose and why he was in this cruel world. 

His parents didn't give a damn about him and he was always alone. This loneliness was soon replaced by alcohol. 

Weeks, days, months, and then a year passed by but the alcohol didn't help either. He wanted something that made him go high and forget everything. He knew that drugs were the only way but he had never tried one yet.

On his way to the bar everyday, he had made new friends. Mike and Gun. He then encouraged them to try drugs with Bright. He started with the most low quality drug, Brown Sugar. It helped him but then he yearned for more. This really did make him forget about everything as he was high. 

He started learning boxing. To defend himself. Then he started taking in more high quality drugs like Heroine. By no time he was an addict. All the money for his clothes, food, phone and other things he needed were all thrown like buckets of water for drugs. 

He was an addict. He yearned for everything. Just to forget who he was. 

Every change has a story behind it. Perhaps everything has a reason behind it. A two sided story. One from our perspective and other from the opposite side perspective. 

From then on, Benjamin didn't appear but Bright never stopped. He couldn't stop consuming drugs as it became his life. 

"You're correct." Win said drowsyly. He was still weak but he managed to reach for Bright's hand. "I can see a story and a change in front of me." 

"But it's hard for people to accept me. All these years I never knew that the rascals I called friends were just there because of my money. Last night I was called to join a gang and in return I would get drugs as payment. But their boss, Tay was such a sly guy he sent Mike to talk with me, to say that they couldn't afford drugs but to take money instead. I was so mad I beat Tay and his gang up and Mike literally shouted at me that all he thought of me was a psycho and a money resource." Bright clenched his fist under Win's touch. 

Win slowly rubbed his hands on Bright's, "They don't know your value P'." He said as he looked at his black eyes. "At least for someone you are someone to lean on to." Win said, his eyes shining. Bright looked at him, his hands were shaking. "You know why I got these tattoos?" Win looked at him for more explaination. "It's because of my cuts. I wanted to hide it all so I covered my arms with tattoos." Win looked at him arms but he smiled. "It's fine P' it suits you." 

"Win." Win looked at him again. This time Bright was holding back tears. 

Snap! The feeling of sadness. Bright felt it. "Do you except me?" Win looked at Bright in confusion. "I have, but the main question is, have you? You want to forget what's in the past. But you have to accept the fact right? That's how you move on." 

"I know."   
"Do you hate him?"  
"Hate who?"   
"P'Benjamin..."  
Bright shook his head. "He must have a reason behind it. If he did it for fun then it's their age, his parents were not responsible enough to teach him manners so hence its not his fault." 

Win smiled. "You're still kind hearted. See? Can't change yourself entirely bad when there is a pure soul is still hiding inside of you. And if I'm not mistaken, Benjamin Brasier was a senior who lived in my neighbourhood. He was my father's best friend's son. He was tall, handsome, smart but his father was an alcoholic. He was always physically abusing him. After what seemed like eternity, one day I heard he committed suicide." 

Win said as he recalled his past. "He was the only one who talked to me before my father died." Bright looked at him. "P' don't consume drugs, don't smoke, don't drink. These are all slow suicide. Don't you want to live?"

Bright quietly said, "I do."   
"I want to protect you Win." 

Win giggled. "Well, then promise me you won't leave me." "Then you do the same." Bright said as he looked into Win's eyes. "I promise." He said as he linked his pinkies with Bright's. 

"I love you." Bright said, "And I'm sorry I actually hit you and cut you. I was physically abusing you. I'm so sorry." There his goes again, the box of guilt snapping open.

Win shook his head. "It's okay."   
He said as he looked at Bright, Bright leaned down and kissed Win's temple. "Take rest." Bright said as he tugged him inside his bed. 

Bright wanted the picture of Win. He went to his father's office again and pulled out the file. A slip of paper fell down. The paper which contained Win's parents criminal record. Then a photo caught his eyes. He had never seen this women before. 

Under her photo was her name,  
"Witness:Maria" 

She was the one to file the report on Win's parents and she was their house maid. She lived in a county side that was the opposite side from his location. Her number was there. 

Then it clicked in his head, Win said that his grandmother was the one to report his mother. Wait, but she had a different surname. He hurriedly saved her number and put her photo in his back pocket. He pulled out Win's photo too and took it with him, to his room. 

Bright didn't want to waste anytime because right now he needed answers and he had found the right person. He wrote a sticky note for Win, saying that he would be out for few days because he had some work to do. He then put on a jacket and went out with his car keys. 

His hands were shaking for the want of drugs or alcohol or at least a cigarette but he tossed the packet outside the window as he drove. 

He wanted to protect Win. He wanted to live on and protect him. But for that he needed information. He had to know about Win. The story didn't fit in will. It was as if a puzzle piece was missing. So he couldn't connect the fragments of dots to come to a conclusion. 

Little did he know that there were more pieces to the puzzle he was trying to solve. 

He clenched his teeth as he was growing impatient. With that he dialled Maria's number. He didn't expect a really sweet voice but this was far more unexpected when she picked up the call. "Hello? Win?" She said in a horse voice. As if she had been screaming for ages till now.

"I'm not Win."   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	9. |9|

The line went silent for a second. "But this is about Win." There was a rustle for a split second on the other line. "Is he alright?" Her voice sounded restrained and exhausted. 

"Psychically pretty fit." Bright mumbled but it was audible, 'But not mentally,' he thought. "Thank God." The women sighed. "But who are you?" 

"I'm Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree, foster brother of Win Metawin. Also his lover." He said, taking a sharp turn. She laughed from the other line. "Lover? You're mistaken. He doesn't believe in love. Infact he isn't-" 

"He isn't himself." The line went dead silent. Bright could only hear the sound of the wheels of his car, which was produced by the friction of it with the ground. The time seemed to pass by so slowly. Was it Bright's impatience or his curiosity had been sparked more?

"You realised." The voice was a whisper but still rough. Bright nodded slowly, even though she couldn't see him. "How did you?" 

"His story that he told me. His smile. He himself. He isn't himself. I can see that. Only a fool can't see that." Bright said grumpily. There was another sigh from the other line. "Where are you?"

"On my way."  
"Okay, let's sit down and talk after you arrive at?"  
"Dusk."   
"Okay."

Bright hung up. He looked at his watch. It had been six hours since he had been driving. He should arrive after four more hours with this pace. 

Bright stood in front of the house while putting his keys inside his pocket. The door was opened by a tall, tanned skinned women. She had big black eyes and a pointed nose, with curly black hair, but the only difference from the photo he had seen was that her neck was covered with white marks, that looked like stretch marks but no, it was scars. 

"Come in." She gestured him to come inside the house. Bright hesitantly walked inside. The house was a mess. Bill recipients scattered around the kitchen counter. Just before the counter was the dinning table. A few metres away, near the door was the sofa that he sat on. There were two doors, one near the kitchen another near the dining table. A bedroom and a bathroom probably.

The dining table was empty. No flowers, table cloth, fruits, nothing. It was covered with dust. Seemed like she hadn't used it. Probably ate at her room. There was a small tea table which seemed to be cleaned up just recently because the water was still not dry yet. 'She must have cleaned up when I called her,' Bright thought.

"Didn't expect me to be like this eh?" She said roughly as she brought out some coffee and biscuits. "You must be tired. Make yourself at home." She said as she eyed him properly. 

He looked at her quizzically and she gestured him to eat up. He ate slowly, feeling really uncomfortable with the intense gaze. 

"Bright, remember the toy that you have chosen and you're playing with is broken." She said slowly. Bright lifted his gaze and gave a bitter laugh. "Do you think I'm a playboy just because I have tattoos?"

Her lips were on a thin line. "Not just tattoos but you're handsome, but your gazes are scary." She shrudered. Bright chuckled, "I have never liked someone you know."

"First love? Oh please, you don't know how it feels like to get physically and sexually abused-"  
"And have you?" He asked.  
"But I've seen it."  
"It's not the same. Don't you dare say that I haven't went through that." Bright's voice was dripping with venom. Like Win said he really had not excepted himself. "You judge by appearance and talk shit about me right under my nose and you're saying I don't understand the feeling?" Bright said as he glared at the women.

She knew he seemed calm because of his voice but his eyes had turned blank and a dangerous shade of black, as he spoke. She gulped as she looked at him. "And we're here to talk about Win not me, Maria." Bright said as he picked up a biscuit and started munching on it.

Maria sighed. "Ask" she demanded. Bright looked at her seriously, "Why did you think that Win called you?" She looked at him and spoke slowly. "After I reported his mother, he was angry at me. The police have stopped calling me when they saw the live evidence that was Win. He knew my number by heart, after his mother was sent by his father, I became like a second mother to him. I was their house maid. No one has called till now and I still expect Win to call me. I miss him." Bright stared at her in confusion. 

"He is traumatic over his mother and he loved her so dearly when she didn't even like him! So Win must have told you a different story." She sighed again. "Okay so listen up..."

Bright knew that Win had a really bad past but he didn't expect it was that serious. All he knew for now was that because of the poor boy's trauma, he didn't feel pain about his past. He simply was worst.

'You might think it's an easy trauma and it's obvious for him, but imagine how he will break if he tries to recover form his trauma?'  
Maria had said.

He pulled the car to a stop in the garage and hit his head in the steering. Yes, Bright's condition was far better than Win's at least he knew what had happened and didn't lie to himself. Because we can never hide the truth. Let the truth be really painful but just like black stands out completely compared to white, in the same way, truth had unfold in one or the other day. 

If he didn't recover from his trauma then he could still not be himself. But even if he wanted to recover and know the truth, Win surely would break. The boy had a fragile heart. Bright had to let Win know the truth. But then again Maria's words repeated in his mind. 

'Win is a stubborn child since I knew him. Probably this is the reason he still keeps lying to himself.'

Bright pulled his hair in frustration. He heard a knock on the window glass, he looked up and saw Win with tear stained face. He was wearing one of Bright's shirt which hung so low on his neck area that it showed the fine collarbone on his right side completely. 

Bright hurried out, but before he could asked what had happened. Win hugged him tight. A warm smile spread over his lips. "You went somewhere yesterday and I missed you so much I wore your shirt to feel like you're near me, your scent is so good." Win cooed as he snuggled closer. "I thought you'd left me." Win sniffled.

"I would never leave you." Bright said as he hugged him back and caressed his hair. "Let's go in." He said as he looked at the goosebumps that were forming on Win's skin. It was dark and a moonless night. He turned around to lock the car.

Win must have missed him, he had gone away for nearly two days if he didn't count this night too. The journey was long and he didn't blame Win-

"See grandma, I told you!" Win was mumbling as he played with the edge of Bright's shirt's sleeve. Looking down at his hands and smiling, still good of emotion.

Bright realised one thing.  
He was not the psycho one here. 

Win was the Psycho Prince.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	10. |10|

At one moment he was very caring and in the next he would become violent. Win shut his ears with the palm of his hands as he watched Bright shake violently and tried to clench his teeth tighter inorder to stop growling.

He was sweating alot. As his eyes twitched. He craved for drugs. Or at least a smoke. Win wanted to stop him but didn't know how. Bright was just a different person, because right now his eyes were red and his pupils were constricted. He never saw him like that and he wished he couldn't because damn, he looked scary. 

One fact was true though, the way Bright's shirt stuck on his body and when Win could see the tattoos through it, he couldn't help but drool over the view in front of him. He tried to smack himself and shout at himself, that this was a serious situation but no, the beads of sweat that was trickling down his neck and forehead, and the veins that popped out on his forehead and the tattooed neck was too much for him. Win gulped. Afterall he can never deny desire can he? 

Or was it the environment of his home were he grew up, that made him like that? Win came to his senses when he heard a shuffle inside Bright's father's office. He placed his hand gently on the door frame and looked at Bright who was sitting in his father's grand chair and shuffling through the drawers with trembling hands. 

The next moment he saw Bright taking a lung full of smoke and exhaling through his nose as he calmed down. His hair was sticking on his forehead because of the sweat so he combed it with his free left hand and glanced up at Win. "Enjoy the view?" He smirked as he licked his lower jaw with his tongue inside his mouth. 

Win nodded as he walked to him with careful steps. Bright looked at him from head to toe and made him sit on his lap. "You're sticky with sweat." Win pouted as the older just wrapped his left hand around Win's waist. "And we can take a bath together." He said as he licked Win's earlobe making the younger shiver. 

Bright took another whiff of smoke. He exhaled from both his mouth and nostrils as he spoke, "I can't let go of this." Win nodded in understanding. "But never touch drugs." He said as Bright nodded. "You know I could kiss you from your head to your shadow right now." He smirked. Win blushed, "Pervert." 

Now at least Win hoped everything would be fine. Bright's eyes were getting into its normal colour and his pupils were okay. As he stared into those enchanting eyes, Bright leaned forward to kiss Win. The younger was hesitant to taste the smoke but it felt good. Somewhat toxic because of the bitterness of the tobacco but sweet because of Bright's tongue and Win's saliva. 

The moment didn't last long for they heard some banging on the door. Bright stood up as Win jumped a little, as he was frightened because of the banging. "Go to your room, I don't think it's a good call." Win nodded as he rushed to his room. 

His slit wrist was opening again because he forgot to change the bandage. So he decided to creep into the bathroom and fetch the bandage first. 

Getting into the bathroom was easy as he fixed his wound up perfectly. His hand didn't function so well because his nerves had been slit. He wondered if he could lift heavy things again. 

As he walked slowly towards his room he heard the sound of a click. Wait- that wasn't the door. He looked around to find an unknown guy behind him with a smirk on his face. 

He held a black metal gun in his hand as he pointed it at Win's head. Win froze. "Ben I think I got another one here!" He shouted as he heard another man's voice. "Bring them!" Win wanted to shiver because damn the man held strong authority in his voice. He was grabbed tightly by the right arm and brought inside the room. "I guess he can be one of your play things." The man holding his said as the men standing inside snickered. 

There were three of them. One was a tall, tanned skinned, handsome boy. He was eyeing Win, up and down. The other was glaring at the taller latter who stood opposite to his, who was eye raping Win. He was shorter, but had a fair skin but not as smooth and milky as Win's since we could see the hard training he must have got because he did have some muscles. The third guy was a little taller than the shorter one and had a better built than the shorter guy. The guy who held Win was a tall man but he was well built than anyone of them except...

A tall man stood in the middle with his back turned and his gun pointed at Bright's head. Win stiffened when he started turning around. Bright just started at Win. He was angry, Oh shit.

To Win's surprise, the man nearly jumped. "Win?" "P'Ben?" Both said in unison. Benjamin smirked, "Hello there little guy how are you?" Win tried to get himself free but the boy behind him stopped him from doing so. "Let him go Pavel, it's safe." The Pavel named man let him go as Win ran towards Bright and clung at his arm as if his dear life depended on it. "Don't shoot him P', please don't hurt him. I love him!" Win said in a hurry as his eyes were starting to tear up. 

Benjamin smiled again, but it was a sinister one. He pointed his gun at Bright. "I can't. He beated the shit out of my friend, Tawan, and he can't even walk now. He needs to pay." Win threw himself in front of Bright. 

"I'm not being overdramatic, but don't!" Win hissed. Benjamin's cold laughter rang in his head in echos, his knees suddenly went weak. If he lived for millions of years he would never forget that cold laugh and that intense cold gaze. "A child who wasn't even loved by his parents. Nor by anyone, do you think you can love someone?" 

Bright was having enough of it! He roared, "So what if he does?" He said as he pushed Win away from him. Win ended up falling on the sofa. Bright laughed, it was hollow, sharp and deep. Win felt his skin start getting goosebumps. He walked towards Benjamin and with every step, Benjamin's smile grew wider and wider as he loaded his gun. 

"You think you can beat me now? After all these years?" Benjamin gave a slight nod to the shorter latter. The guy rushed to Win and tied him up with ropes. Win was panicking as he couldn't shove the guy away. He was way stronger than what he looked. The taller tanned guy and Pavel charged towards Bright. They tied him up and held the ends of the rope. They forced Bright on his knees and stood far apart so that his arms were being pulled by both sides. 

"I don't just think I can beat you up. But get you under me just like before. Make you scream in pain and pleasure. Make you, be a good boy." Benjamin said as he walked to the back of the grand desk. 

Bright's head was hung low. As his eyes were hidden beneath his bangs, he laughed again. Ben smirked. "That's more sexy." He said as he stared at Bright. Win himself, felt uncomfortable as he watched the scene before his eyes. His mouth was taped so he couldn't give a remark. 

Bright looked up and gave a sinister smile at him. He had the most evil look. "It's been a while...I haven't smelt blood because I stopped harming myself. I guess the time has come."

There it goes, the blood lust again. He broke free from the grip. Both men who held him stumbled. When they were going to charge Benjamin shouted, "Don't! I'll deal with him myself. I said don't Aydin!" The taller man gulped as he stepped back. Bright stood up as he still had that smile. 

In no time, Bright, Pavel and Aydin were in a fight. To Win's surprise, Bright just got hit once and now the two men lay unconcious on the ground. 

Benjamin seemed to be impressed. He walked to towards Win and leaned his face close to his. "You have become cuter right?" Then he looked at Bright. "Why don't I make him my plaything?"

Bright's laughter was icy cold as before but it was more likely like a laugh of maniac as he wiped his bloody lips with the back of his hand. "The toy you have chosen is broken."

It was foolish of him to be eased for a moment because the second Win's eyes widened, Bright felt a sharp pain on his arm and he dessolved into darkness.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	11. |11|

His eyes couldn't focus well. The darkness in the room was blinding. He blinked hard for a few seconds and was able to see some hint of light from the top. It was coming from the space between the wall and its tinned roof, probably the moon. His gaze shifted and saw the outlines of a nearly naked person in front of him. He tried to get up and move but his whole body hurt. 

He looked down but saw that his own clothes were torn but not so torn to expose that white, pale and milky skin of the person in the front- Bright's heart was beating like crazy. His head became fuzzy as the events were reeling inside his mind in a fast forward motion. It was Win. That vampire like skin that shone under the grey light was his Win.

Bright was never possessive but he wasn't surprised that the younger was snapping open his locked up emotions. But right now, it was not the time to think of that. He tried lifting his hand but it hurt. He sat there like that for a few minutes but when he tried pulling his hand down the chains stayed intact. 

He tried whisper-yelling at Win but the kid was out, cold. Bright was sure that he was on his knees as his hands were tied up with chains. His arm was nearly ripping off form eachother as it was stretched up and side ways. Win however had big chains on him. Though they were not tied, it he could see that the chains were so heavy that Win couldn't even lift his hand.

Bright tried standing up and he thanked God for the first time that he was used to this pain from before. He was luckily not chained on his ankles like Win. If he were in any other situation, he would have adored the chain because it was clearly rust free, meaing it was strong, very thick and it shone proudly under the light of it's illuminator. 

He tired walking, and to his happiness, his chains weren't so heavy. Stupid of them to have thought he wouldn't be in the state to even lift up these chains after the beating. He was used to the weight and he could have even carried it's triple because he was a trained guy.

Then he heard footsteps. He got on his knees as he pretended to be blacked out. The door opened up with a bang. Bright kneeled there like stagnant water. He could feel their presence. It was three of them. Joong, Benjamin and Pavel. Just like before.

"Reminds me of the old days." Joong said as he walked to Bright and splashed a cup of water on him. Bright opened his eyes slowly. He saw Benjamin with his playful smirk. He then walked towards Win and sprinkled some water on his face. Win frowned but slowly woke up anyways. The room was lit up. The walls were pained white and even the floor was tiled white. 

It was weird, as Bright thought that even some good things can be there behind darkness. The room was calming. But then again, Bright knew he must have bled somewhere because he could see some droplets of blood on the white floor. Win's eyes widened. Benjamin walked to him as he ripped opened Bright's shirt.

Win gasped. Bright was confused so he looked down but he just got a glimpse of his bruised body. When Ben pulled his hair making his neck snap a bit. Bright could feel the water that was splashed earlier on his face were flowing down his neck to his chest and torso. 

"Hot as before but the purple bruises don't make you seem like the right meal. Infact you must not even have the strength to hold on right? Let me play with my new toy, you need to get fixed." Ben said with a sinister smile as he turned around. Joong and Pavel knew Ben's order so they turned and left. 

Bright held his head down as his wet fringe covered his eyes once more. He then started laughing. He could feel his chest buzzing as he laughed out. The whole room echoed with the venom in it. Benjamin turned around and gave a bitter smile. Win was trying to curl into the smallest ball as if it would make his disappear. 

He looked up and Benjamin nearly leaped a little because his eyes were blood-shot red. Like really really red, "I would appreciate a smoke." Bright said as he stood up without even wincing in pain. Benjamin smiled playfully, "Don't act tough dude." He said as he walked up and did something that seemed like he was massaging his knuckles when bam! He hit him fair and square on Bright's left cheek. That was when Win got a better view of Ben's hand. He was wearing the metal thing! Shit! Win didn't even know what it was called! 

Blood ran down Bright's lips. But he looked up and still smiled. He was emitting some dark aura. It was like blood lust. And it was. Bright had been addicted to lot of things. Alcohol, cigarette, drugs, the smell of blood and the view of the blood on the stainless steel. The blade which he used to cut himself. But he was addicted to one and only thing that didn't seem to satisfy him when he didn't have it with him. It was Win. 

At that moment he felt like a real homicide because all he wanted to do was to hurt the guy in front of him. Scratch his face with a pen until an unless it became unrecognisable. Make him scream in agony. He wanted to make him kneel in front of him and he slits his arms everywhere. Let him feel pain and then rip open his chest as he squeezed the life out of his heart. He would lick his fingers one by one. He wanted to taste it thoroughly. His taste of victory.

The feeling of malice was so strong. He seemed like a psychopath. He was, because he knew he wouldn't feel any remorse or pity on anyone. He was in love but that didn't mean he had changed. If Win was the water from Yin then he was the fire from Yang. 

If Win was negative then Bright was positive for he knew how to fight. He was always positive he could kill someone barehanded.

Win was aware of that too because Bright was the Sun that shone brightly for him. 

He was the light that showed him the way to love. 

He was the place he felt safe and sound. Like heaven. 

Bright was the reason Win was active with his emotions now. He felt like himself.

Bright was the heat that gave him warmth. The warm feelings. 

The generation that was really bright for him that he sometimes had to look away, because somehow Win did see the old Bright, the one who shone when he smiled and even through the camera it would have made Win blind so he had to look away. 

He was strong and brave, a true man. 

What he went through must have been really hard for him but Win knew the feeling well too. And here he was now because he did have the courage to live. He was brave for him. He was above all of his expectations and Win never thought he would have received such a man in his life because as his father said he was not meant for it. 

They both were the same. Crazily in love and Psychopaths. They cared about nothing in the world but eachother.

Bright was laughing, his eyes were open wide and he did look like a lunatic, but a hot one. Benjamin seemed to gulp. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at Bright. Bright was slowly advancing. He started loading the gun. 

Win was taking in the scene which seemed like from those action movies. Bright had big purple bruises all over his body. His nose and the part near his nose had red bruises. His lips were bleeding uncontrollably and his forehead had a scrape as if his head had been dragged on the rough wall.

In a flash the gun was in Bright's hand. Win couldn't feel more proud of Bright when he saw the chains dangling on his bruised hand but he felt no pain in pulling it with him. The gun in his hand. The blood that ran down his chin and the way he licked off the blood from his lips. The hair that was stuck messily on his forehead as it was half wet. The ripped shirt. This well built body and those tattoos. 

Benjamin reached out swiftly to his boots and pulled out a shot gun. Bright gave him an amused smile. Win was panicking. Not fair! Bright had to win!

When the door opened and a group of black uniformed people were surrounding the room. "Put your guns down." Bright smiled as he shrugged and threw his gun down on the ground and looked at Win with innocent eyes and pouting his lower lip pulled out. He looked so cute. 

But then Win was still glancing at Ben who wouldn't let go. "Put your gun down!" The cop yelled. Win's mind was spinning. He was looking at Bright. Then he heard a shot. It rang in his ears. It was a horrible sound. But Win's mind couldn't reciprocate. Red blood. Then another shot! This one sounded more worse than before.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	12. |12|(16+)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggering sexual abuse, physical and rape. Beware.

Clips and fragments of scenes passed in Win's mind. His mother holding the gun. His father cold on the ground. It was all black and white, like an old movie. 

One of the cop freed him from his bondage and he ran towards Bright. Who looked at Win without any expression of pain. His hand was shot!

Thank God the cop had pulled the trigger and kill the other one before he could do more harm. Afterall they had been searching for Benjamin for over two years now. He was wanted.

The blood was still hot on the floor and it seemed sticky on Win's feet but he wanted Bright to be okay. As the blood started drying up it became more sticky and bright red in colour. 

Another wave of sensation came through him. Pain. He had seen his grandmother bleeding. What was all I this?

Then he heard his house maid tell him, 'You're lying to yourself because the truth hurts. But how long can you do this?' the image blurred. 

He heard sirens. An ambulance must have been called by one of the cops. "Are you okay?" Bright asked. Even in this situation he was asking Win how he was!

"I'm fine...but I need to talk to you when you get healed okay?" Bright nodded as he lifted up his uninjured hand and caressed Win's cheeks. Win placed his hand on top of his as they were parted. Yet again. 

Win looked like he hadn't been sleeping at all. Bright's parents-their parents had told him to go home and rest but the younger had just gone to clean himself. He didn't care about anything but Bright to wake up. 

And when he did, the doctor gave him a discharge right away. His arm had been plastered. Their parents were off to another business trip after they knew their son was alive and healthy. They didn't fucking care.

"What do you wanna talk about Win?" Bright asked as he looked at Win with a serious face. They were sleeping side by side on Bright's bed. Win gulped. "P' do you know about my old life?" As if he had known. Why was Win so stup-

"Why do want to know?" Bright asked as he stared right at Win's eyes. As if he could read him like an open book, he asked, "You realised didn't you? The lies you have been feeding yourself and making your heart fatter." 'It will break more painfully.' Bright thought. 

Win sat there motionless. He slowly lowered his gaze, shameful of himself. He felt droplets of water on his palm. Did the fire alarm go off or something? He looked up and there was nothing.

Bright was more than shocked. Maria had told him, Win never cried. Even when he was a child. When his mother locked him up inside her room. She never heard him cry. He didn't have red eyes as he came out. He was just fine. As if he was accustomed to it. Bright looked at Win and took a deep breath as he rested his hand on top of his shaking ones. 

"I'll tell you because you have the right to know. Don't cry." He said firmly. He has to be strong in front of him. Then he repeated every word Maria had told him about Win's family. And he even told him Maria's story too.

Maria sighed as she began in a sad tone, Mrs.Metawin Opas-imkajorn was undeniably cute and pretty. That is from where Win got his cute face. Mr. Metawin was a handsome businessman of a gaming company. Their marriage was set up from money. Well, Mr. Metawin Opas-imkajorn had brought her inorder to marry him. It wasn't that they never loved Win but later their family collapsed when Mrs.Metawin found her someone, who she really loved. Her soulmate. Win was just a child. How could he know? 

But then on his sixth birthday he saw his mother kissing some other man. Win was said that if you love someone and want to show your affections to that person then you can kiss. He was a kid so he told his dad playfully that his mother was the most loving person in the world. 

This was the time he knew what was going on. His father didn't say a word and went to his office and his mother dragged him to her bedroom. That was when the torture started. Every piece of jewel penetrating inside his sensitive skin. He didn't cry because he was shocked to say the least. Didn't she kiss him, hug him and told him she loved him? But he had his dad. So he kept holding on. Until one day his grandmother mother came to visit her and saw them. 

She couldn't say anything but she hired a maid so that this cannot go on. That was when Maria came in. She loved her job. Little Win was the best child she ever met. Both obedient and smiley. But when she had heard the slaps, she knew what was going on. She had bragged inside the room but his grandmother insisted that it was her who saw everything. Win's mom stabbed her. And warned everyone as she burried her in her backyard, that they had been responsible for death too. It was foolish of them to have believed her. 

Mrs. Metawin's lover was Mr. Metawin's PA. This was the chance to get rid of her husband as he wouldn't have anything to pay her for her 'wife' fees. 

Maria knew of this plan but when she's told this to Mr. Metawin he had grabbed her by the throat and threathened to stop bad mouthing his wife. When she had told him it wasn't like that then he had made her swallow a needle. Like forced her to. That was why her voice was always raspy. She had been gone for a year because of her neck's treatment and returned at Win's birthday. That was when she knew that Mr.Metawin's bussiness had been done for. His PA had sent his secret new design for the new grand game to his rival company. 

That was when he had started abusing Win. He had the same face as his mother. Since his mother was hardly home, Mr. Metawin drank alot but still refused to sign the divorce papers. Win was abused ocassionally. Maria would always shout and bang at the door when he heard Mr. Metawin spitting bad words at Win but he never opened the door. 

But one day, after three long years, it was all going to end. His mother was going to run away with her lover. Mr. Metawin had known about this and had Win bleeding as Maria broke the door open. He had heard Win's agonising cries but didn't have a single tear drop on his face. 

Maria wanted to puke. The sight was so disgusting. She had called the cops. Mrs. Metawin hadn't known about this abusing thing, of course she wasn't even home. It was horrid and gruesome. But when she did arrive, she had come with her lover. To walk out of the place right in front of him. But when she saw Win on the bed, bleeding she laughed. She said she didn't expect his husband to be that desperate. 

The Yin and Yang had been broken that day. Her lover had been worried as he saw the child. Then he was sure he hadn't loved the right person.

In the end, as she pulled out a gun from her bag, she had said, "Let me calm you from your miseries." Then Bang! She had shot him on his head. Blood flowed all over the place and Win was drenched in it. He had never cried. He just sat there motionless. 

The police broke in and arrested Mrs. Metawin and her lover. She had ruined her life with her win hands. Maria had filed a case on Mr. Metawin too but he was dead. Win had insisted to stay. He didn't want to go with Maria. She told him to call her when he needed. "You're lying to yourself because the truth hurts. But how long can you do this?" But he hadn't answered. 

It seemed like he hated her for what she did. 

The story might have been unfolded to Win in a simple way. Because he never knew that happened. Well, he burried it inside him that he didn't remember it until now. He had run to the bathroom and puked everything he had. He had cried. For the first time. Bright knew he was broken. 

And he hated how he couldn't do anything. Win had cried for hours and hours now. As people say these abuses are so common in story writing and dramas. It wasn't the same in real life. It was heart breaking. And most importantly it's a very serious matter.

At this point of time Win knew he had lost it all. His mask had cracked. He couldn't live anymore. He just wanted to die. 

Kill himself. See his blood flow out of his body himself. But one thing kept him from doing it. Bright. The warm embrace was in a way soothing. 

Sometimes in these situations you don't need smoke, drugs, alcohol, pills or sex to relieve your stress. Pure love was all we need. Win was thankful for that. 

He would have been lost but he couldn't be ment. He knew that, he was broken and he would be tossed into the trash bin. He shivered on that thought. 

Bright knew what the younger was thinking. He let his raw emotions flow out of him as he looked at Win with love. He knew he couldn't fix him. But to let it go with the flow.

It was okay to be broken. They had a way to at least express themselves. Win was going to be crazy. And so was he. He bent down to Win's ears as he tightened his grip on his waist. 

"Run away with me."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	13. |13|

It had been two weeks. His brother hadn't returned to Bangkok. He set his tattoo needle down with a sigh. 

His art's weren't satisfying him, since his mind wandered around and ended up with the thought of his brother.   
Gun was sitting at the corner looking at him. "It's Bright he is messing with N'Harry he must have ended in the hospital out there." He joked as he thought of Mike.

Harry glared at him. He got up as he walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Gun asked amused.

"To find my brother." He said as he walked off. "Don't end up like Man will ya?" Gunsmile shouted as he smiled and shook his head at his stubbornness. 

"But you could know their little information right?" Gunsmile said as Harry spun around. "Tell me." 

"It's just been one week since Bright got discharged-"   
"How do you know all this?"   
Gun rolled his eyes, "Because he was my friend, I know where he lives and what he does okay? Anyways, the spy I have kept told me they ran away together. They don't live in their home but they live in a secret place which I don't know."  
"They?"  
"His lover."  
Harry was shocked to say the least as he laughed hard, "You're telling me a psychopath has a lover?"  
"Two Psychopaths. His lover is insane!" Gunsmile said as he thought back how his spy had shivered when he talked about him.   
Harry stared at him.  
"They are the dudes that the police can't catch and even if they do, his dad has a lot of wealth. They sell illegal weaponary. They are always fooling at night. Laughing, singing, and dancing all night long. No one dares stop them."  
"Why?"  
"Just one week and they rule the country side. Bright is a boxer. He beats the shit out of people who even lay his eyes on his lover. So imagine what happens when someone tells them to not make noise. He feels like they are scolding Win." Gunsmile said as he felt goosebumps on his skin too.   
"Win..." Harry said as if he had heard this name somewhere.  
"Well let's just say they have become the Joker and the Harley Queen out there. If you still want to avenge your brother then it's a suicide." Gunsmile shrugged.

Harry walked briskly down the train station. He was going to the country side. He wanted to get his revenge and bring his brother home. 

He thought that he would meet them at night, as he boarded the train and looked out of the window.

He had made the right decision as he heard laughter and shouts in the street down the hotel he stayed in. 

Bright and Win were having the time of their life. They wouldn't care less about family and work. They just needed eachother. It was just perfect living, in their eyes. Bright was dancing with Win. The song being played on Bright's phone was Aphrodite by Rini. 

(A/N): I would prefer you to listen to it and read :)

He was swaying here and there as Win was following him with a grin. They were so into the moment and were nearly grinding onto eachother but then Bright pushed him away. 

Win's back hit the wall making him whimper. Bright then pinned his hands as he started kissing him. It was the clash of two pairs of hungry lips. The lips moving in sync as they swayed from left to right and it made wet sounds echo in the alleyway with the song playing in the background. 

Bright went down to kiss his neck as he left hickies. Win was a moaning mess. The union of the Yin and the Yang was perfectly fit for them. They were the fire and the water that were dangerous but it had its own beauty. 

It was going to be a year now since they knew eachother. The whole scenario, how they got together made Win smile. Bright wasn't the old him but he didn't complain the dominant Bright too.

Then he heard some tick. The song was playing on loop. Bright let go as he looked at the person who was standing behind him.

"What do you want?" Bright asked, irritated with the person who ruined the moment. The boy who stood was surprised.

He expected a really lean guy with little muscles. But one which has the dark aura that can make you fear them but doesn't have the actual strength to defeat you. The one who walks in gangs but no. 

He was beyond what he expected. He had tight muscles even though he had a lean figure. His tattoos were cool. He did have that intimidating aura but didn't walk around with gangs. That shows he was brave and courageous. But he wouldn't be swayed. 

The song was quite good. He had good taste in music. He walked to him and smiled. "I'm here to take my brother." He said, "Where is he?" Bright frowned and it seemed like now he was interested.

"Your brother? You know, I don't like being kept in the dark." He smirked a crooked smile. It brought shivers down Harry's smile. "Benjamin Brasier." Harry said. 

Bright's smile widened. He laughed like a maniac. That was the the moment he noticed his lover? He was cute. As he crossed his arms around his chest and pouted because he kept him waiting. 

Bright's eyes darkened as he followed Harry's gaze. "I would prefer you to go away. I'm possessive and your brother is dead. He was killed by the cops." He said as he turned to Win. 

But Harry wasn't buying the lie. "Tell me where you have trapped him!" Bright didn't budge. Then he took out his gun. Win saw that and started laughing. It was cute but in a way bitter. Bright looked back and saw the gun with the silencer. 

He smirked. "Well, I guess I warned you!" He said as he licked his lower lip. "I could kill you with my bear hands." Then Win spoke. "Aren't you the brother who ran away leaving P'Ben alone at home? Because of you the whole abuse had started you know." Win said as he recognised him. "You- you're the neighbour Win. I know you." Harry said as he recognised his name now. 

Bright's eyes darkened more. "You left home? It reminds me of him." Bright said as he launched forward. In a blink of an eye, he had broken his arm which made the gun fall down. Win looked at them without any expression. "Him?" 

Harry punched Bright as hard as he could. Mistake. He wasn't a boxer. So his knuckle had smashed to dust. He cried in pain. "Poor you, I don't want to pour out my anger at you. Let's make it quick." He caught his throat. Harry tried hard to losen his grip but all he last heard was a crack. 

"It's not important." Bright said as the song ended and the last crack sounded.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	14. |14|

The door shut with a bang. Bright's father had to leave his important business because of Bright's behaviour. 

He didn't think Win would be this hectic. Infact he thought he change Bright a little. He wouldn't kick Win out, yet. Thanks to his wife that told him, that now Bright is at least talking to them.

Win was a good kid but when he found the truth he wasn't so happy. Right now his only solution was to call his son. 

He didn't even like calling him son. His hatred for him made Mr. Chivaaree sent him to the States with his grandparents. When he heard the news that he ran away in the age of thirteen with his lover, he wouldn't care less. All he did was cause trouble and it was a done thing because he couldn't do anything to make him a good child. 

He wasn't bothered because he didn't like him since the day he was born. His favourite was the younger one, Bright who had now changed drastically. But his brother was also the same. Coming to think of it, both of them seemed to have born to be evil. 

He sighed as he dialled the number. He could hear the deep voice from the other line. "Hello?" Mr. Chivaaree's mouth pressed into a thin line. He hated him, his name and the person. But he had no choice right now.   
He had to take Win away from Bright even if it meant risking Bright to hate him if he knew about it. But he was positive that Bright would thank him in the end. 

Afterall father's know what is right for their son. He didn't knew it was fate or the nature playing with their love but all he knew was that he had found the right one, at the right time and he was perfect for the situation in hand. 

And the fact he had heard, about seven people having the same face in the world, was fitting in this situation in the best way possible.

"Sarawat?" 

Bright had locked himself inside his room. Win didn't know what his father had told him but he was scared that the older was angry. he knocked softly at the door. "P' I know you're sad. Don't take your father's word in heart. It's alright, let me in." Win said carefully. But he heard nothing. Then there was a bang on the door. Win jumped back with surprise. 

And suddenly Mr. Chivaaree's office door opened. He eyed Win, "take care of him." He said as he walked out of the situation. Win was confused. Mr. Chivaaree was never so rude with Win but he shrugged it off. "He's gone now, come out." Win said. 

There was not reply. "Fine then, don't. I'll wait until you come to me." Win said as he sat down on the floor. "Go away." He heard Bright. His voice was weak. "No!" Win protested. 

After what seemed like hours, Win was not letting Bright go without seeing him. Bright opened the door and he saw Win on the floor giving him a wide grin. It was full of meaning unlike his old one. But he hated himself since he was going to break it again. "We're over." He said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door. 

Win felt his knees go numb. He was taking time to process what Bright had just said. 'We're over.' No pain, no smile, no guilt, but blank. That face. 

Win knew something was wrong. Did Mr. Chivaaree know about it? But if he did and didn't approve, he wouldn't let him stay with Bright alone still now. 

He wanted to know the truth. But Bright wouldn't give him the answer. He knew it. So he made a good plan. December was nearing so was Bright's birthday. He needed to make money and he would be able to plan a perfect date for eachother. 

Then there was a knock. Win was confused. It was midnight. He walked to the door and nearly shouted in surprise when he saw the suitcase in front of Bright. He is moving out? 

"Oh hello there." He smiled. This was strange. He walked past him and ran away. Bright was changing his emotions as if he was changing clothes. Why was he such a bilopar?

He walked inside the bar as he asked the bartender about the manager. He knew his cute looks would give it all. The manager approved to let him work, right away. His luck! 

Then he was told to go to the room and ask someone named Gun to help him learn to make the drinks. He nodded as he walked to the room. The guy was shorter than Win and had a good waist. He was cleaning one of the glasses. He turned around as he heard the door close and widened his eyes. "Tine?" He said as he smiled. 

He had two dimples in each of his cheek and had a smooth white skin. He knew right way he was a lady guy. Win smiled nervously. "Hello I'm Win Metawin." 

"I'm Gun Korawit Boonsri. Sorry I took you for the wrong guy." He smiled again. Win nodded. 

They had a good time together but all that was on Win's mind was Bright. He was scared that the older would leave him. But then again, the suitcase didn't belong to him at all. 

Win didn't want to go home. He wanted to start right away. And that was a mistake. He had been wiping the glass as Gun had just taken the order to the table. The music was really loud and Win was used to this. He did go to find chicks in these parties. He loved the vibe but now, he had fallen in love with Bright. He didn't need stress relievers. 

His nightmares had stopped and he had known the truth about his parents. He was somewhat agitated at the thought of Bright but he couldn't ignore his heart that told him, something was wrong. 

He lifted his head as a girl ordered a drink. He made it properly and gave it to her. She paid him and without a word of thanks she sprung towards the table from which Gun was returning after he set the order.   
Win wasn't sure if it was his eyes or his mind playing tricks on him, or if it was really the truth. He saw the girl sitting on Bright's lap as he smiled at her. She was unbuttoning his shirt and he let her. He freaking let her touch his tattooed chest! 

What was wrong with him. Before he could stomp towards him, the words repeated in his head. 'We're over.'

"What's wrong with me? I mistook two people who look the same today! Gun gather yourself together! Or is it because of my break up?" Gun was mumbling. Win looked at him worriedly as he pushed Bright to the back of his mind.

Nothing hurt more than to think about him right now. "Gun?" The said male looked up and smiled, "Sorry me and my habit to talk to myself. Oh it's time for you to go home." 

Win nodded as he said goodbye and went to change. He knew that it would be okay for him to go home now. He would be alone after all. He then heard his name as he turned around, he saw a group of girls all over Bright and they were kissing his neck. 

"I'm not coming home today!" He said. Win rolled his eyes at him. He was so okay with it. So fucking fine! Win was raging. He stopped by to eat some ice cream to calm himself and he set off.

When he opened the door, there he was smiling at Win. Win sighed. What was up with this lunatic now? "You said you wouldn't be home." 

"I never talked to you after today's morning."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	15. |15|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~ how's it goin'? Well, I'm here to announce something really important. 
> 
> This is my first time in Ao3. And I write FF in wattpad too. There I got a lot of comments about this FF that it's hard to understand my story because the scenes changes in an abnormal way. I got this a lot from the readers like 'I don't understand,' 'its confusing,' etc. But I wanted to keep this confusing as ever! But still make the basics clear, eventually. Well you might be wandering what the hell must be wrong with me. But yeah, I'm trying something new and I'm taking a BIG risk. Since you can hate this new idea or might even like it. 
> 
> BUT...I did this to give it an universal thinking. Where you can make your own story conclusion. I mean, you can think what ever you like about the previous scene. Because sometimes we get disappointed how the chapter ends. But at some point, I drop a lot of hints. Specially at the end of the chapters or incomplete sentences or short words. But moreover, you need to use your logic too, like Harry's death.
> 
> So, I must say that, I know I'm crazy and this idea must be crazy, but do read my chapters carefully. It will help you and drop hints. But in the second last chapter, probably, everything is going to be clear. The whole story and stuff. And what happens next.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Is a secret.
> 
> So as I conclude my note, english is not my first language so please bare with my grammar. Hope you liked this story as it is my first time here. Forgive me if I did something in a wrong way as I'm not used to here. Lastly, each episode of 2gether is getting way better and better! >///<
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this FF. I promise I will give my all :)

"Are you out of your mind?" Win said in disbelief. But before he turned around Bright's left arm caught his eyes. Where were the tattoos? 

"Why would you say that. We haven't even introduced ourselves properly." Win looked at Bright...no...was he? "Who are you?" The guy smiled. It was genuine and sincere. "Hello I'm Sarawat Guntithanon."

Win stood there shook. "Wha..at?" He asked as he got his composure back. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Let me tell you, but can we take a seat first?" Sarawat said as he directed him to sit on the sofa. 

Win sat down as he was staring at Sarawat with his mouth slightly opened. "I'm Bright's twin brother." He said. "But Mr. Chivaaree didn't say-" 

"He doesn't talk about me. Infact I'm not a son in front of his eyes. I was sent to States for my studies and to live with Mrs. Chivaaree's mother, my grandmother, and I got her surname." Win recognised the uneasiness he felt when he addressed Mrs. Chivaaree. Both of them weren't allowed to call them mother or father because they didn't think of them as a real family.

"Does P'Bright like you?" Okay so if Sarawat's parents didn't like him, it didn't mean Bright would hate him too right? Sarawat laughed. "That kid has always been a happy child. I have seen his clips, and how he grew up. I visited him here and there and we loved eachother. But now I'm not sure. I stopped contacting him when we reached thirteen."

"But P' he has changed." Win said. He didn't know why Sarawat must have stopped contacting Bright but he didn't want to know it too. He felt like the reason was terrible. As for his parents not liking him. Do they even have a reason to hate their child? For Win's parents, they had. But what were their reason for Sarawat?

"Just call me Wat." Sarawat said as he scratched his temple a little agitated. "No one has given me this much of attention." He said as he looked at Win, who was staring as he thought about various reasons. "Uh, sorry. So, Wat..." 

"I missed him. Tell me more about him. At least I have the right to know as his brother even though I'm not considered a son by Mr. Chivaaree." Sarawat said as his face saddened. Win looked at him and felt pity for the guy. He was not used to a vernurable copy of Bright. He wasn't even prepared!

"But you got to tell me your story too. I have the right to know as a foster brother right?" Sarawat gave a silent chuckle. 

Win realised, they were pole opposites. Sarawat stood up as he walked to the counter and poured a cup of water for himself. He did have a good built but not as lean muscular as Bright. He was somewhat more slimmer and a little more tanner. He was about four inches taller than Win so he had to look up at him.

He was social and easy to talk with. Win was sure of that. For him, Sarawat's difference was unlocking in front of his eyes now. How different he was from Bright.

Win started his story. From the day he came here till now. But he left the short 'infatuation' part. 

"Now it's your turn!" Win said as he looked at Sarawat with an expectant gaze. "Well, my birth was told be a bad one. Our first birthday, our parents took us to a priest, my grandmother told me that. He said that I was a bad omen and would be a bad influence to Bright. I didn't know, I was a child. They sent me away with my grandmother to the States and made me study there. My grandmother had to come by, here and there and she didn't want Bright to not know about me. 

"We were close to eachother. And you won't believe me. He used to cry everytime we departed." He laughed at the old memories. His eyes were sparkling. "Then at the age of eleven I met my lover. It was first sight love. I fell for him and so did he. He was cute, brave and fiesty. Very shy and vulnerable but he never showed it and wanted everyone to think he was the manliest." He smiled to himself. He could feel the love. Win was jealous. The least he wanted to hear was about love right now. It did hurt but it just didn't feel right. He wanted to consult it with Bright still.

"After what seemed like ages, we decided to run away. It might seem stupid for teenagers to fall in love but I loved him so dearly at that moment. Then we reached the age of thirteen, the age we got a small sense of the world.

"God we were so naive. After we ran away, I stopped contacting my family. I had left a note. They never told Bright I had ran away. They didn't tell him I was not allowed to live with him. He would always beg me, he even went to the point when he held my leg, at the age of seven in the airport and asked me to stay. They made it seem like it was my choice. It was painful. 

"But what could I do? I won't be surprised if he doesn't treat me well. I should have contacted him but I'd didn't." Sarawat looked sad. From then on he didn't spoke. 

Win was curious what might have had happened next but he kept quiet. He wouldn't have been breaking their limits. He still was a foster brother not a real one. 

His chain of thoughts were disrupted as he heard the door open. Bright rested his arm on the door as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was stumbling and walking. As he entered, he saw Win sitting opposite to Sarawat. 

He frowned, "What are you doing here?" He asked. He didn't have any emotion in that question. "You're drunk." Win said as he stood up to help him. But Bright pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" He said as his focus was on Sarawat. "Tell me tomorrow." He said as he walked to his room.

Oh boy! "He must hate me!" Sarawat said with sadness. He just couldn't think properly at the moment. "Has he been like this to you before?" Wat asked Win. Win shook his head in response. 

"That's it!" Wat said as he sighed and stood up. "I'm going to sleep." Win nodded. The fact that Bright threw him like a ragged doll made his heart break. But that thought wasn't occupying his mind so much as the three questions that were in his head at the moment.

"Why was Sarawat not with his lover?"  
"Where was he?"  
"Who was he?" 

Bright sat up on his bed. His head shot with pain. Hangover. He had started having the same nightmares but it was an extended yet incomplete version for the old one. 

He was running endlessly on the Yinyang cycle. But this time he drowned inside the Yin. It was chilly as the winter night enveloped him. He looked down to his feet which was deep inside the one metre, thick layer of snow. He was struggling to move forward, but he had to, the coldness was seeping inside his home slippers and made his toes turn numb.

Then he saw Win, no, he was different. A guy with a fringe who looked like Win, but the fringe covered his forehead. He stood frozen and motionless as he stared at Bright. He had seen him somewhere. But where? 

Then the scene changed. He was standing in his old garden. The place where he sat down and wandered why Sarawat didn't like to stay with him. Then he saw his brother, smiling at him as he waved his hand. Bright smiled back. It felt different.

He was twelve. He ran to catch up with his brother. They ran and ran and flopped down by the tree that was in their big garden. Sarawat's chest was moving up and down as he breathed heavily. Bright noticed his brother's wallet and he saw a photo. The face was a blur in his dreams. 

"It's time to go!" Grandmother shouted. 

Then he was back, running on the cycle. He saw Win. But he didn't dare reach him. It wasn't like he didn't want to. He was compiled not to. 

Dark hands held him back. He shouted, tugged onto it, but it wouldn't let go. He hopelessly bent down. The Yinyang cycle was turning in front of his eyes. It mixed the colours and gave out a greyish hue. He wanted to stop it but the hands wouldn't let him. 

He knew he had a choice to make. But he just couldn't because something was restraining him. He knew it. And it was...

"Breakfast is ready!" Wat said as he knocked on Bright's door loudly.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	16. |16|

'I hate you!' were the three words he had been expecting from his brother. But instead, Bright just sat down and smiled at Sarawat as Win served breakfast. 

"So aren't you mad at me?" Sarawat asked carefully. Bright shook his head, "Why would I? I know you had ran away from home. Grandmother told me."   
The chopstick Sarawat was holding fell on the floor with a clang. Win hurried to get a new one. It was awkward to make conversations with Bright, so he decided to avoid it.

"Win?" Now this made Win's heart jump with joy. He turned to Bright who had a blank face. "I'm going to go to the club. I might be late. But don't pick me up." He informed and hurried to the door. "Till then, take care Wat." Bright said as he left.

Win had froze. So he was just trying to act normal. It hurt really bad. He looked at Wat who had the same blank expression. "Does he always run off this way?" He chuckled. "Does, but never informs." Win mumbled. 

Win sat down on the couch and turned the television on. He just needed anything. Just anything to divert his mind from Bright right now. He was in a dilemma if he should leave Bright or talk to him.

Then he heard a soft sound of music. Win being the curious fellow followed it. He was greeted by Wat playing the guitar as he sang along beautifully. He was wearing just a boxer and a vest and Win could see the muscles tense and relax whenever he pressed the cords. 

Wat look up and smiled. He definitely felt the younger's presence. "Sit down." Win nodded as he sat down in one of the chairs. The room was all white and lively. "So you want to hear anything? I'll play it for you." Win nodded, "Anything is fine. Really." 

Wat nodded and without breaking eye contact with Win, he started playing Everything 'Tuk Yang' for Win. When the song did end, Win smiled. "You have a great voice." Wat thanked him.

An awkward silence enveloped them. They weren't so close but they were trying."So let's get to know eachother?" Wat said.  
"Why don't you teach me guitar?" Win asked, as Wat nodded. 

Win smiled wide and his bunny teeth got exposed. He was cute and Sarawat didn't deny it. Win started strumming some cords, that he had learned before but had been bad at it. Sarawat chuckled as Win struggled with the cords. 

"Here, you need to press harder." Wat said as he pressed Win's finger harder on the strings. "Now play it." Win strummed it and it sounded just fine. He smiled again. 

"So let's wrap it up for today." Win nodded and pouted when his fingers started to burn. Sarawat massaged his fingers. Win looked at him and Wat stared back. Then Win broke the contact as he shyly stood up. 

"I'm going to go then. What do you want for lunch?"

Sarawat ate his lunch as he watched Win stuff his mouth with beef. "Slow down buffalo." Wat said as Win pouted at the name. He reached forward and wiped the sauce off if his lips. Win blushed. 

It felt like he was being taken care of by Bright. The thought of Bright made him kind of sad. And Sarawat noticed it. He saw it in Win's eyes. "What's bothering you?" He asked Win. 

Win's head shot up and was going to jump for some exit from this situation. But Wat held his hand from across the table, stopping him from running away. 

He had decided, he was going to get over Bright. If the older decided to care less and throw Win away, he would try to forget Bright. The person who sat in front of him resembled Bright but he was different so Win couldn't bring himself to hate him too. He would go fine with Sarawat treating him as a brother. It would slap the reality on Win's face. 

Afterall they were just brothers. 

He smiled reassuringly at Sarawat whose face had a worried expression. "It's okay. I just didn't feel okay." He smiled cheekily. "Ok then little rabbit, let me do the dishes." He looked around. Win couldn't help but giggle at the name. "Little rabbit?" He laughed.

"That teeth of yours made me name you that." Wat teased. As they went to keep the empty dishes on the sink, Win was about to go to his room, when Wat pinned him to the wall.

The door clicked. Win panicked. He didn't know what to do, as Sarawat looked into Win's eyes intendly. Bright was stumbling again. When he saw Wat and Win he was fuming. He knew Win wasn't comfortable with this. He pushed Wat away and made him fall on the floor. "Don't touch him." He growled in a really deep and dangerous voice. As he carefully cupped Win's face to see if he had done any harm to the younger. 

Win was trembling and the alcohol's smell radiating from Bright's mouth didn't help at all. The younger knew that Bright wouldn't remember anything anyways. And who was he to defend Win? He pushed the hands away as he ran to help Wat stand up. "I'm sorry in his behalf." He mumbled which didn't escape from Wat's ears. 

He was shocked to say the least. He didn't know exactly but he knew something was going on between his two younger brothers.  
Bright looked at them with hatred. He rolled his eyes as he walked to his room. He was totally sober now. 

Win woke up to the sound of his alarm. He lazily turned it off. He felt something lay heavy on his chest. He turned to find Wat sleeping peacefully on his side. He had forgotten, Win had helped Wat and they had ended up in Win's room. He heard footsteps. It was Bright. 

Wat pulled Win closer to his body. "Sleep a bit more." He said with his raspy morning voice. Win giggled. It was normal for brothers to act touchy. With that in mind he snuggled close to Sarawat. 

Win's phone rang with a notification. He opened it and saw his friend, who he had met in the bar and exchanged IG, had posted a video. 

He clicked play and saw Bright. With a girl out, in front of their house. They kissed eachother hungrily as Bright laughed like a maniac. 

Win's heart was broken into pieces as he saw that. 

"He has grown to be a beast." Sarawat said.

But the only thing inside Win's head was, what had happened to him?   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.   
To be continued...


	17. |17|

Bright had changed to begin with. He had been drinking and kissing random girls in the bar. And the fact that it was Win's working place, he couldn't even run away. But thank God he always took the VIP room so Gun was responsible to serve them drinks. 

Win was tired after working late at the bar. He sat down on the couch as he sighed.   
"Little bunny, you okay?" Wat asked as he come out of his room. 

Bright again, wasn't home. Mr. Chivaaree was fed up of his child. It had been months, spending money, going on parties, hanging out in his car. 

So he let it go. It seemed like his eyes were now opened wide. Because now he said, 'It's his age, let him make the most of it.'

Win nodded at Sarawat's question, rather than think about Bright right now. He turned to Wat and asked him, "Wat, don't you think I should move out of here?" 

He was looking at him like he was insane. "What?" He asked him in disbelief. "I work as a bar tender. If Mr. Chivaaree knows he will think I'm ruining his reputation." 

Wat just started laughing. "You're telling me that he cares? Can't you see Bright? That kid is the most wanted in this country side. And he causes a lot of trouble. He even asked his dad for a gun today. That is why he has been pretty busy with his shooting classes you know." He said as he smiled.

Win just looked at him. He couldn't say anything because right now he was so shocked. "Now come on, let's go have some yellow curry." 

"You won't even let me take a bite of it." Win said as he smirked. Wat just looked at him with an 'Of course I won't' look and went to cook. Win would just make himself some beef as the latter enjoys his curry alone. 

As they let the curry to cook, he sat with Wat and started practicing some songs in his guitar. "Do you know we have a piano out here too." Win said as he strummed the wrong cord.

Sarawat was staring at him the whole time and he helped Win. "Why? You can play?" He asked half amused. Win nodded and smiled. He always smiled. That reminded him of his old Bright.

"Then pay a piece for me." He said as he looked at Win with a sideways smirk.   
The said male stood up enthusiastically and pulled him with him. They walked down the halls and entered the library section. There was a piano in the far end of the room. 

We could say that Sarawat was in love. His heart eyes as he looked at Win. It was an angel who had sent him a gift after the first one he had lost. The old memories of his smiling lover always flashed in his eyes as he saw Win.

Oh how much he missed him. And the thought of him not being there with him still hurt. Now he had something else to fill up his heart with. 

Whenever he smiled, his heart swelled with joy. Whenever he had pout or be angry, he would have to restrain himself from cooing at that cute face of his. And when he had seen his work so hard for money for God knows what, he felt he was the cutest. The most precious little bunny with great determination. 

They sat on the table. It was eight o'clock and Win had to be at work at nine. He wasn't in a hurry since he was already dressed up and had to change when he reached there. The bar was just around the corner. 

"Say ah!" Wat said as he held the spoon in front of Win. Win looked at it and opened his mouth hesitantly as he knew Sarawat was playing some dirty tricks on him. The spoon was half way inside his mouth when he pulled it out and ate it himself as he laughed.

Win pouted. Sarawat lightly pinched his cheeks as Win just pouted even more. "Cute. Here." This time he stuffed the curry inside Win's mouth as the male just glared at him and ate his food while blushing.

Wait...this wasn't Bright. This was his twin brother. Win always lost him away with the flow that he was relieved to see Bright in front of him. He still liked him didn't he?   
It took all his might not to sigh as he knew what his heart wanted. 

He was going to give Bright another chance. He would ask him the reason someday. He missed him. His touches. His kisses. His voice. His gaze. But no, he wouldn't cry, because he knew he hadn't lost him, yet.

It wasn't like Sarawat was unaware of the supervision. There were a pair of eyes looking at them angrily but he chose to ignore it. The next time, it was lost as the door closed slowly. Win didn't hear it. And Sarawat was guessing that Win was thinking of the same thing, he thought when he sat on the couch that morning. 

And he didn't miss out the fact that Win and Bright were awkward. They might have fought. Anyways before he could ask Win, Win's phone rang. "Hello?...oh yes I'll be right there." He hung up. 

Sarawat gave him a confused look. "Sorry Wat, I need to go, you can now finish your curry all by yourself." Sarawat winked at Win as he pulled the sweater over his head. He accompanied him to the door and before he could even turn around and leave, Wat held his face and kissed his forehead. "Stay safe." 

Win was confused why Wat behaved that way but he was more confused what emergency had been caused that he was summoned by the bar owner. 'I hope Gun didn't go sick after ranting too much about his ex boyfriend's bad treatment.' he joked with himself, inside his head. 

He opened the door and went in. But even if he really did not come for work. It would mean Win would have to face Bright with girls. Win shivered as he pushed the 'hope for the worst' thought in the back of his head. 

The owner smiled. "Oh I knew I could count on you! Gun took a break today because he was sick. You can go and change the clothes I have left for you. Please take over Gun's place, I'll pay you extra don't worry. And behave properly." He said as he hurried off. 

All the colour in Win's face got drained. He stood there, frozen like a statue. The VIP room meant trouble. 

And Bright didn't know he worked here.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	18. |18|(13+)

Sarawat was strumming his guitar as he recalled the tune of his old unfinished song. The unfinished love song he wrote for his beloved one. It had been a long time. 

The main door opened abruptly and Sarawat looked up from the couch he was sitting on. "Oh Mr. Chivaaree." Sarawat said as he wai-ed his father. 

"Call me dad. Let's go for the last treatment today." He said as Sarawat just nodded. 

The results were all positive. They were all fine and the tests and interactions had gone well. "Why all of a sudden?" Sarawat asked as he was confused with the good response from his father all the way through. Mr. Chivaaree hummed in response as his smile grew bigger and bigger as he turned the pages. 

"Why are you nice to me?" He asked, afraid that his father would ignore him again. He never thrashed him, never shouted at him, never glared at him or even lay a finger on him but all he did was give him a silent treatment because he hated his son so much. And now all the good response was making Sarawat really confused.

"I'm sorry for all that I have done. I was stupid enough to have superstitious beliefs. Can we start a new?" Mr. Chivaaree opened his arms as he gave a kind smile. Sarawat was not a bit suspecious because his father had just said the thing he most wanted to hear. 

Win stood rooted in the ground with the tray in his hands before the big lettered 'VIP' room. He felt a tap as he turned slowly, "They can be nasty but you're not for sale. Just excuse yourself and come out. If they take a liking and ask me about you, I'll tell them, you were just a bartender and nothing much, they will buy someone for their nights." The bar owner smiled as he got lost in the endless corridors of the bar. 

Win took a deep breath. He would ignore Bright. He was sure he would see him with some girl so he would not even glance at anyone. He would calm himself down and walk inside casually. 

He opened the door with shaky hands and the tray were making a stuttering sound because of the glasses on it, as he did. 

He was expecting some make out but no, Bright stood there with a pretty girl. With long black hair, big eyes and she was tall too. She had the perfect figure. But Win wasn't here to observe them!

He hurried to keep the drinks on the tables. As he put the four bundle beer at Bright's table, but Bright didn't notice him. His back faced Win and Bright was playing with the girl's hair. 

It was wrapped around his index and middle fingers as he slowly swirled it around and round. The girl was giggling as he bent down and whispered in her ears. The room was lit with soft golden lightbulbs and the background music was a romantic jazz one. 

He was getting dizzy. He then felt a pair of arms around his waist. "Oh what a beauty." The man said as he turned Win around. Win held the empty tray tightly against his chest. 

"Hey you forgot me!" Win heard another voice of a girl. She sat at the couch and Bright turned to her and have he, his crooked smile. He walked to her as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb and bend down so close that their noses were almost touching. 

He opened his mouth and a soft but a mad man's laugh erupted from his lucious lips. Win's heart was clenching. He then let go for her and walked to the previous girl and snaked his right arm around her. 

Win had only realised now. Bright's hair had grown to reach his eyes. The same Bright from those school days appeared in front of Win's eyes. The young face, but he had tattoos and his smile was different.

A darker shade. 

The man who was holding Win also was chuckling as he looked at Bright. "Good lord." He said under his breath and locked his eyes with Win's. 

The man was tall, well built and handsome. But if you make him angry, Win was sure that only his glare would kill you. "Can I have your number?" He said as he slowly rubbed Win's back and hugged his waist with another. "Excuse me I have to go back to work." Win said. But the other wouldn't let him go. He held his wrist which was pushing him and pinned it on the wall. His grip on the waist was still there as he leaned close and breathed down Win's neck. 

Win nearly lost his grip on his tray as his skin had produced goosebumps all over. "You smell good." He said and hummed. Win felt something hard on his wrist and he saw that the man wore a silver ring on his thumb. 

"Having fun eh? You're scaring the boy, Mew." He heard Bright's voice. Mew turned around, which made Win exposed to Bright. Win's eyes widened and Bright stared deep into his eyes. He let go of the girl he was holding and walked up to Win. "No he isn't, now what do you want?" Win heard the annoyed voice of Mew. 

Without a warning Bright grabbed Win's arm and dragged him outside. The cold breeze from the sea hit Win's body and he shivered. Bright looked at Win who avoided looking at his eyes. 

He slowly walked up to Win and pinned him on the wall. His wrists on either side of his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked with his baritone voice. "Why do you care?" Win back fired, still not looking up. 

Bright held his chin up with his tattooed hand as their eyes finally met. He was staring at Win's eyes as if searching for an answer but when Win parted his lips to speak, Bright crashed his lips on his. He took the advantage of sliding his tongue inside his sweet drug hole, since Win's mouth was parted.

Win stood there frozen on spot. Bright's mouth was like the mixture of the bitter taste of cigarettes and the tartaric acidity of the beer. 

As he let go of his mouth and finally got to breath he mumbled an 'I miss you' and started kissing his neck. He sucked and nibbled on his sweet spot and as much as Win didn't want to moan, he did. As Bright started sucking and kissing lower and lower he unbuttoned his first two buttons and kissed his collarbones. Win came to his senses when the butterflies burst inside his stomach. 

He pushed him away and Bright stumbled as he looked at Win leave in a hurry. Bright called Win's phone but the younger declined it all. He went inside and drank from his beer bottle, ignoring the worried words from his girl. He wiped the beer that trickled down his mouth with the back of his hand and mumbled, "You like him. You chose him over me? You don't know how much of a Psycho he is." He then laughed. The cold lunatic laugh. 

Win's owner didn't question Win when he stomped off and felt rather guilty for letting the pretty male go in the room alone and without experience. 

Mr. Chivaaree closed the door behind him and hung his coat in the hanger. "I want you to inherit my company. You have the college degree from USA. But you have to learn marketing first. I want you to go and live in Bangkok for your studies. Next week you'll move out. I'll sent you the ticket within two days." He said as he patted his back. 

Sarawat looked at his father, "But what about Win?" He asked. He didn't want to let go of Win. "I know, you can take him with you. I have booked an apartment which can be good for two people. He can work at my friend's bar. I know he is bartender and if he works there, it is more safer. But don't tell Bright about this. You see he has changed. And I don't want Win to live with him alone. You love your brother Win alot so..." His father said as he set his bag on the couch. 

Sarawat looked at the ground and said, "But what if I like him more than a brother..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	19. |19|(18+)

"A broken rib cage. A sprained wrist. Both legs broken. A part of your skull damaged. I wouldn't deny. Bright did paralyze you for good." Gunsmile laughed out loud. 

Mike just glared at him. "Shut up will you?" He said. They were in Mike's room and he was back in Bangkok when his condition was better. "Anyways stop spouting nonsense. I want to know about Bright. Does the Joker have more power now?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. 

Gunsmile gave his goofy smirk as he said, "They broke up, just the way Harley Quinn and Joker did." Mike was stunned. "Don't tell me they are still bringing chaos-" 

Gunsmile looked at him in a way that made Mike more confused. "Bright has become a psychic player. They call him the mad-man. Here look at this." Gunsmile handed him the phone. 

Mike looked at the screen and his eyes widened. This wasn't the Bright he knew.

There was a girl he was with. They walked out of the car and reached Bright's house. But they didn't even bother going inside the house as they just started making out on the entrance. 

Bright pushed the girl making her back collide on the pillar behind her. He then started kissing her, hungrily as his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He moved down as he kissed her neck. He stepped back when she started pulling his hair and slapped her. Did he not like when she pulled his hair?

She looked at him but then still pulled him and their bodies pressed against eachother again. Bright was pulling her hair in his fists as they continued making out. He pulled her left leg with his one hand, making it rest on his waist as he held her cheek with the other hand, still making out. 

Then he unbuckled his pants and he went right in. The girl was wearing a dress so it gave him easy access. They were a moaning mess. As they both were breathing heavily. Then he pulled out out if nowhere and they started making out again. As they were sucking eachother's faces off, Bright would let go and slap her. Then again slap her. But they continued. He gave a laugh that was insane. 

The girl pushed him away as she started unbuttoning his shirt. Bright threw it away and he started kissing her again.   
Then the video ended. 

Mike just blinked. "Who took this video?" He asked. "Uploaded on social media from an anonymous account. But I swear, Bright is gonna beat the shit out of that person when he finds out." Gunsmile said as he shrugged. 

"As for Win, he is back to normal." And then he paused. "Bright's twin..."

"Sarawat is back."

At this moment, Mike knew something was wrong here.

Win drank slowly. The burning sensation of alcohol that ran down his neck at least made him forget the clip for a split second. Sarawat didn't know about the clip. Gun looked at Win, worriedly. "I can't believe this Win. How could that guy do that to you? Now I don't even want to see that man's face who broke your heart." Gun said as he glared daggers at the table in front of him. Yeah, Win had told him everything as the poor boy had taken a day off from work. 

"Yeah you wouldn't want to. You see him everyday anyways." Win said as he looked at Bright's direction. There was a girl who was just wearing sports bra and a pair of shorts, since this bar provided swimsuits so that people could enjoy the beach too. This was why the bar had a lot of profit and they had bathrooms for bathing after having fun in the salt water. 

"Take me to him and I would wanna see how much of a monster he is." Gun said as he followed Win's eyes. Bright was literally checking out the girls boobs. Win shook his head. But Gun insisted. 

Bright and the girl sat down a metre apart from eachother at the bench. They made small conversations. But soon they walked together to the bathroom area. Gun glanced at him worriedly. He knew what would happen next. But the shower was turned on. They could hear it. Then wet sounds erupted from the door. 

Win swore this hurt much much more than it did than when he saw the video. Then there was moans. He turned around, his face was streaming with tears. But Gun had an expression like he had just seen a ghost.   
"What is his name?" He asked bitterly. Win didn't understand what he was talking about. "Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree. Why do you ask?"

"The twin brother you're talking about. Is it Sarawat Guntithanon?" The atmosphere just went chill. 

Bright cursed loud as he saw the video. "I know who shot this." He said as he smiled. "I don't what he wants from me. But I do know who it is. But we wait for a week. We should grab our prey slowly." He said as he smirked. Mew looked at his direction. "Why? Can't we just go and beat the shit out of him. Or are you not sure it is really him?" He asked.

Bright looked at him with the mad-man's smile. This was what he was known for. A psychopath with a crooked smile but still managed to look handsome. 

"The prey we are dealing with Mr. Mew, is faster than a dear and cleverer than a fox." He said as he pulled out his phone. "What if he runs away till then. If he is that clever. He will know we are trying to act dumb and oblivious that's it's him who uploaded that video. And we are trying to catch him off guard." 

"Sure thing he wouldn't. If he did run away, I know how to keep track of him." He said as he showed his phone. There was a red dot on his phone map. "Plus, I'm sure he would stay laid back because he knows I wouldn't even doubt him." He smirked. 

Mew sat stiff on his chair. "Bright. How do you know him? How are you so sure it's him? How did you end up putting a tracking device on him? Just how did you?" He asked as he looked at Bright.

"The answer to that question." He said as he pulled out a shot gun. He caressed it as if it was the most fragile and delicate thing ever. "You'll find out sooner or later."

"Can you at least tell us our target's name?" Mew asked as he turned back to his other friend for support. But Gulf just stood there looking down at the knife between his fingers. 

Bright smiled. That smile was very, very crooked. And Mew knew that this person, whoever it was, had made Bright very mad. 

"His name..." He said slowly as he started walking to the door, to go back home. 

"Is also a secret..."   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spoiler alert.   
> So...the title of this book is what the story is following. Win is not only the Psycho here. How?...now that... you'll know when the story goes on. ;)


	20. |20|

"It has been five days already. Aren't we going to make a move now?" Mew asked as Bright was polishing the guns in front of him. His guns. It ranged from varieties of rifles to shotguns. He stopped his movements as he looked at Mew and sighed. "It's not going to be a 'killing' plan. I'm just going to beat him and tell him not to do it again." He said.

"Won't you just tell us who he is?" Mew asked as Gulf walked towards Mew. "It's not about revenge he is searching for. But the reason." He said. Bright gave an amused smile. As Gulf leaned down to Mew's ear level for he was sitting on a chair and said it out loud so that Bright could hear it too. "These past days, he has been observing him." And he straightened up and pointed his knife at Bright. "That's why he isn't making a move. He doesn't want to rush things cause it's someone who is living close to him." 

Bright's cold laugh rang within the room that was abandoned a long time ago. "You're cleverer than you look like." Mew smirked. "Well, that was a good plan." 

Sarawat was laying on Win's shoulder as they were on the couch, watching some movies that both of them weren't even interested in. Sarawat had just told Win that they would be going to Bangkok within two days and all the additional info his father had given him. He'd expected Win to be happy and thought he would agree immediately so he hadn't told him about it before hand. 

But Win had just stopped midway from putting the spoonful of rice inside his mouth as he stared at Sarawat with wide eyes. They had stayed silent since.

He knew everything. These past days, he knew something had gone between Win and Bright before he had arrived. Win had been acting strange lately and as for Bright he had been ignoring his surroundings, whenever he was home. He seemed like he was thinking about something. 

Sarawat hadn't told anything to Win about Bright and acted he didn't know a thing. He never told Bright that he had seen the video too. Of course he wouldn't, he was sure Bright knew that he-

"I think I should be going now. I can't deny can I?" Win gave a bitter laugh. 

Win was not able to let go of Bright. He had tried. He had told himself, he wouldn't like such a cheap fucker. But he just couldn't let go of the fact. Bright hadn't even given him the reason why he broke up with Win in the first place. He had all the right to know! 

Sarawat just stared at him. He didn't want to force the younger to go but he was so sure that Win would be happy to go. He thought Win would want to forget Bright. The sadness in his eyes as he saw the videos were not missed by Sarawat's own eyes. 

"I'll go start packing and I have to do things for the last time so I don't want to waste some time I have till I stay here." Win said as he stood up making Sarawat's head slip down a little. He sighed as he covered his eyes and saw Win's departing figure. 

Bright was fuming. He needed it. He lit up his cigarette as he checked out some girls that were appropriate for making him forget his needs. The next moment he slipped out Win's name would make them leave him then and there. 

He let out a puff of smoke as he watched it float away. A girl approached him with a flirtatious smile but then he felt his phone ring. He clicked his tongue in annoyance but when he saw the caller ID, he told the girl off and ran to answer the call. 

"Meet me at the usual bar, I want to talk to you about something really important. I'll be there by fifteen minutes." He heard from the other line and Bright just hummed in approval.

Win had thought this through. The day he would be going to Bangkok was the same day it was Bright's birthday. He wouldn't have time to call Bright over with the excuse it was his birthday and talk it over with Bright. 

He had called him and ask him to meet him without waiting for his approval if he really did want to meet Win or not. He walked down the steps and he saw Sarawat smiling at him. The table in front of him was covered with empty beer bottles. 

"I love you." He said as he stood up and walked towards Win. He held Win's cheeks in both hands and caressed it. Win just stood there frozen. "I have to go meet P'Bright." Win said as he regained his composure a little, trying to get rid of the drunk guy. He looked into Win's eyes as he said, "You're reserved. Don't hit on anyone. I told you before." He said he leaned forward and kissed Win. Win froze. 

Win's mind wasn't functioning. What had just happened? He pushed Wat away from him as he ran out of the door. 

"Took you five minutes more." Bright said as he tried hard to stop the grin that was spreading on his lips. He had missed him. Win just rolled his eyes, thinking the older was teasing him. "Wat made me late." Bright had an readable expression at the mention of his name but Win continued anyways. 

"I just wanted to make this quick. I won't take your time. I want to know why you broke up with me. I have the right to know at least that." Win said as he looked at Bright with a serious expression.

Bright avoided eye contact as he got the glass on the table and drank from it. "Look at me and tell me." Win said with a grim voice. 'You want it? So be it.' Bright thought as he looked straight into Win's eyes. "Because I'm bored of you." Win stood up. "This was the last time I wanted to ask you that. Keep lieing to me then." He said a he started turning around. "I'm moving to Bangkok with Wat within two days."

Bright was left with his mouth agape. 

Win was crying. He still had hope that Bright liked him. But now he knew the guy didn't even bother to tell him the true reason. He was heartbroken. This was the first time he had cried over this breakup. That was so unbelieveable but Win was naive and he thought his fairy tale would end up quite well but...

Not every story has a good ending.

This was life. He saw someone stumbling towards Win. As the figure approached him, he saw it was Sarawat. "Hey what are you doing here?" Win said as he helped him stand up properly. "Don't ever leave me! You promised!" He shouted at Win as he pinned Win on the wall. It was late at night so there was no one around and only few speedy automobiles. 

"Let go!" Win struggled as Wat started kissing Win's neck. The tears that were pouring down Win's face were now doubled. 

"Step back or I'll kill you." A booming, deadly low voice said. Sarawat lifted his eyes slowly as he saw Bright. "Kill me?" He let go of Win and walked towards Bright. 

"You'll kill me?" He poked Bright's shoulder in a mocking way and Bright shrugged him off. "Win, let's go." He said lifting his gaze at Win. "If you want to then get past me." Sarawat said as he looked at Bright. He reeked of alcohol, both of them did but Bright was only tipsy. He looked at Wat and landed a punch on his cheek, out of nowhere. 

Wat stumbled back and landed on the floor as he walked up to Win. Before Bright could even touch him, they heard a lunatic laugh. "I'll take him away from you." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. The laughter making his whole face more red. Then suddenly Sarawat pulled his own hair and stopped laughing and took a deep sigh.

Bright cursed under his breath and realised the answer he was searching for as he said, "That's why you uploaded my videos." He turned away from him and hugged Win as he hushed the snobbing boy. The boy did stop shaking as Bright asked him, "Why did you let him touch you." He said gently. "What I do is my business." Win said as he pushed him away. 

Bright was shocked to say the least. He stood there looking at Win then he whispered angerily, "Because I didn't want dad to take you away from me!" By the time the sentence ended, he was screaming. 

Win looked at him with a blank face. "You can't stop me either way from going, I'm forced to." He said in a steady voice. 

"Afterall we're just 'brothers'." Win said and the cold laugh erupting from Sarawat's mouth who stood up with Win's help.

"You have no idea how much of a Psycho he is." 

Bright muttered, with which, the night ended.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	21. |21|

"Let's keep things simple. I'm going to talk to him when he steps out of the car, you back me up when I signal you because he can turn wild if he gets the wrong idea." Bright said as he looked at Mew and Gulf. "Are you sure he is going for his so called treatment today too?" 

Bright nodded, "I'm sure that he would go for the treatment today. His psychotherapist is a very busy one. So the appointment should be at the exact time and location." 

Gulf nodded as he slipped the knife in his belt. Mew stretched a bit as they walked out of their 'basement.' 

•×•×•×•

Sarawat was playing a song in his guitar which Win didn't even recognise as he lazily looked at Wat. Sarawat raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Win with his head still moving according to the indie song's beat. 

"Tired?" Sarawat asked. Win just nodded as he collapsed on the big sofa. Sarawat smirked as he kept the guitar on it's stand and walked towards him.

The flat was big. Like, really big. A family could live here! The windows were so big and the high buildings could be seen through it too. Since it was night, the scenarios seemed beautiful. But the lights that were turned on inside the room, made the room reflect on the window instead of the outside view. 

Sarawat sat near Win and entangled his fingers on Win's hair. Win purred like a cat in the soothing sensation. He had a lot in mind the whole week but now since he was here. He had decided to move on. He knew Bright left him because of his father. But Win didn't expect him to be this harsh and he had no doubt that Bright had even stopped loving him.

He was going to change. He knew he couldn't change the crazy side of him that made him yearn for love and attention even if it involves blood shed or killing. Since they had killed Harry, he was not afraid of killing too. He just loved the smell of blood. The psychic laughter erupting from Bright's thick lips.

He had developed a liking towards the bitter taste of cigarettes and the intoxicating sweetness of his tongue and the acidic flavour of alcohol as Bright kissed him in the bar. 

But not now. He knew he loved those but he wouldn't go back crying to him. He wanted Bright to come back, which he had no hope that the dickhead would, and make him feel the love he felt with him, every passing second. The love he deserved.  
He was angry at him at first but then, it was just replaced by sadness-

Win was so engrossed in his thoughts and he didn't even realise Wat sitting on top of him and had started to massage his neck and went lower to his collarbones. "Hey!" Win sat up so quickly that Wat nearly fell off the sofa. "What do you think you're doing?" Win said, flustered. 

Sarawat was confused as Win himself. But there was something different about his eyes. They had turned solid black. A more darker shade of dark brown irises were present before him now. "What do you mean what I'm doing?" He stood up. "Have you forgotten after all these years? You're going to run away again?" He was shouting by the time he had finished. "Or did you find someone new?" 

Then it clicked inside Win's mind. The words that Gun had told him, careful not to.kiss a point. "I'm not him." Win said, loud enough for Sarawat to hear.

But Sarawat wouldn't buy it. He glared at him. "Don't act dumb!" He said as he threw all the expensive show cases on the table. It was all made of glass and it shattered with a loud noise. The tables and the walls were pained with grey colour. And the pillars were off white. The arts that were hung in the room were also the merging of different colours giving off a beautiful result in the canvas. But Wat was so blinded with anger that he didn't care about any of it.

Crystal balls that sat at the kitchen table was thrown on the ground and the well made vases were smashed ruthlessly as Sarawat shouted incoherent words at Win, who was pressing his palms on his ears and closing his eyes tightly. 

"I'M WIN METAWIN! Not HIM!?" Win shouted at Sarawat. The words came out so loudly for him because his ears were close but it was not so loud for Wat to hear against the shattering materials. But however, Sarawat stopped. He glanced at Win. His eye colour coming back to normal. 

He looked around and then closed his eyes in fustration. "I'm so sorry." He whispered so that Win could only hear it. "I'm sorry." He said as he hurriedly grabbed his coat. "Don't tell Dad about it." He said as looked at Win with wide horrified eyes as he was half way out of the door. 

Win nodded. Win knew that Mr. Chivaaree had lied to Sarawat ever since he saw Bright change. He knew Bright had no future and he needed an heir for the company. So he was being selfish and he had even tried to remove his memories. All that Sarawat had went through was terrible. Even if he didn't know all about it, he just knew that it must have been horrifying.

"What did they do to you." Win whispered as he slowly stood up and stared at the shattered pieces of glass all over the black marbled floor. 

•×•×•×•

"He left the country-side." Bright said as they reached his home. He looked at his phone. "So we go and hunt him down later." Mew said as he watched the building.   
Bright shook his head. He had a file in his hand. "As I said, we don't hunt him down. We will not beat him. There are other people who want him so we have to protect him."

Mew and Gulf looked at Bright in surprise. "What? But don't you want him to delete the video-" Bright shook his head. "I know it started that way. But not anymore. I know it's not just us who is keeping a close eye on him. He has just been left alone by the hospital. And I'm sure, they aren't stupid enough to let go of someone insane like him so easily." Bright looked down at the report in his hands. "He is in a good state because of Win." He gritted his teeth as he said it. 

"But it won't take long enough for him to realise the truth. They are going to take him away and completely remove his memories this time for sure. My dad wouldn't bear losing two sons, two sources of money after his working is limited and exhausted when he comes of age." Bright said. 

"What are you talking about?" Mew asked, confused as fuck.

"The guy who posted the video was Sarawat, my twin brother. He wanted to take Win away from me, that's why he wanted him to hate him so he can forget me completely. Plus the activities I've been involved in because of my father asked me to let go of Win, helped him alot. He just walked in at the right moment and at the right time. 

"And he's doing it all not because of love. But because of memories that have been long forgotten. He wants to revive the memories that he cherishes a lot. But it can hurt many people in the end. He just hasn't realised it, yet."

Bright looked at the house which looked empty and was dead silent. "The people who have a supervision on him are from the hospital I'm sure..."

"But why is the hospital keeping a close eye on him?" Gulf asked.

"Because he is a psycho. Mentally disturbed after the incident that took away the love of his life. Making the moments that he was enjoying back then, turn into blurred memories. The memories that my dad wants to erase inorder to have at least one 'normal' son."

"And why did he choose Win?" Mew asked, amused at the revelation.

"Because Win looks exactly like his dead lover."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	22. |22|

"You knew about all this. Why didn't you tell me?!" He screamed at Win's face as, Win closed his eyes shut, trying hard to explain but Sarawat wouldn't listen. "I'm so disappointed in the way I found this out?! Like seriously? You, dad and those liars are all fucking same?!" He yelled as he angrily threw the phone away.

Win was shaking as he opened his mouth to speak. He knew, Sarawat's life was a lie. He knew Mr. Chivaaree did this to get his son back so that he could be the future of his company. Since Bright had changed, Mr. Chivaaree's eyes had been opened because he knew the prediction of the monk had been different. 

He realised, the bondage of Bright and Sarawat would actually be a bad omen. Not Sarawat, he himself. He took the prediction the wrong way. And now, he had messed up. He would give Sarawat his dead lover, money, shelter, love, everything! But he just wanted a heir. 

Bright had become a real trouble maker. So he didn't have a future for sure. Mr. Chivaaree got what he wanted. And he was a man of great possession. And he knew Win was a bigger trouble if he was to be kept with Bright. So he never told Wat that his dead lover was not, actually dead. He, partly, didn't want to be hated for lying to his son.

So here was the thing. When Bright had changed, Mr. Chivaaree wanted his other son back, so that he could carry on the future of his company. He set up people to fake an accident of Wat's lover, since he was sure Wat wouldn't want to come back with him for they had ran away together. 

He had lied to Wat that his lover had died and he also made sure that his lover believed that Sarawat had left him. But unfortunately, Sarawat had turned mental. He would laugh, shout, cry or get restless in one second and the other. He was diagnosed as a traumatic psycho guy. 

Mr. Chivaaree was disappointed. That was when Win showed up. Mr. Chivaaree wanted to have the family reunioned so he wanted a new start, a new environment for Bright. But to his dismay, Bright became wilder. Sarawat became more psychic. And his family was disrupted. The hospital did suspect that and had been keeping a close eye on Wat. And sure thing, Wat was replacing Win for his dead lover. He was psychic after the trauma afterall. And Win looked like his dead lover so Mr. Chivaaree thought, why not? He let Sarawat believe Win was his past.

But before Win could even speak out a word, Sarawat aimed at his mouth to punched him-

Win gasped for air as he woke up. He had fallen asleep on the floor with his head on the chair. He winced as his fingers cut from the shattered glass. He had had a dream of Wat finding out the truth and misunderstanding that he called his 'dead' lover and kept on lieing to Sarawat. Just like the others.

It had been said to everyone, even Gun, the same fat lie. The lie Win couldn't quite digest much when Gun told him the story of Sarawat Guntithanon.

"The twin brother you're talking about. Is it Sarawat Guntithanon?" Gun asked. The air turned chill as Win had a bad feeling about this.

"I lived in America when I was in High School because I had gotten a scholarship. Sarawat was the most popular guy in our school, but he had his special someone. He looked exactly like you. That's why I mistook you but then realised I made a mistake because he is long dead.

"Everyone knew about this couple who were both from Thailand. They shipped them a lot and everyone supported them when they ran away together. But things didn't work out well for them. 

"They did love eachother a lot but when they were in 2nd year of college when Sarawat and his lover got into an accident when they were going out for a date together. They hadn't seen eachother for weeks because of college stuffs and were very happy to spent some time alone with eachother after a long time. But his partner died and we all knew Sarawat turned crazy. From then on, we never heard from him, ever. We all thought he was dead since we all knew he couldn't live without his one and only love.

Win knew there was more to the story. It didn't make complete sense, so he searched through alot. He found call histories and messages from Mr.chivaree's number. That's when he joined all the dots. All the history of his hatred towards his son. Sarawat's weird affection towards Win. And when he saw the picture and got the number of Wat's lover, he nearly slipped off the chair he was sitting on. He was exactly-

There was the sound of keys. Sarawat. 

Win tensed up but the door was opened calmly as the door closed with the same calmness but when he heard heavy foot steps. He knew Wat was not alone. 

The next thing he saw made his eyes widen and his heart beat like crazy. His eyes teared but he blinked it away. He didn't realised he had missed him until now. Bright stood in front of him with a drunk Sarawat. 

"How did you get here?" Win asked as he panicked. Bright looked at him, "I followed him as I saw him drink alone-" Bright then saw the chaos. His eyes turned dark as the colour drained from his face. "Who did this?" Win's mouth was dry. Bright noticed his stiffness and the piercing look he was giving Win, made him feel vulnerable in front of him.

Bright then turned to Sarawat and shook him instead of balancing him like before. "He is Win?! Not him?!" He said, his eyes wide and ears red with anger. Sarawat laughed even though he was half passed out. "He is mine. Don't touch him." He said in a thick voice because of the alcohol. Bright ran his tongue over his lower jaw and gave a half smile. 

Sarawat freed himself form his grip and fell on the bed. Bright chuckled as he crouched down on his level. "You're a psycho." He said as he pulled him by the collar and gave him a blow. If Sarawat was drunk, he was wasn't just tipsy after the blow, he was totally sober. 

His eyes turned dark like before but it was no match with Bright's normal dark ones that had turned extra dark with anger now. "I'm going to break that jaw of yours if you claim him again." He said as he laughed. His lunatic laugh. Win panicked. He didn't want two brothers killing eachother. He wanted them to stop so he ran towards Bright, without caring the glass cutting his feet and pulled him away. 

Sarawat just looked at Win who was dragging Bright away. He slowly slipped down on the floor with his legs close to his chest. His back on the foot of the bed. Then he cried. The person he loved had chose his brother over him. He didn't have anyone who loved him. No family. No lover. No hope in living. 

But then it clicked inside his mind again. The darkness that was covering his dark brown irises were gone. The realisation hit him as he was asked himself again. He was using Win to replace the emptiness inside his heart, because he resembled his lover so much.

He lifted his head up as the door from which Win and Bright had departed opened again. He saw a tall lean figure. The familiar scent hit his nostrils and his eyes teared up again. 

He tried to sit up as he put an arm on the bed and sat up straighter and he folded his legs. Why was he back?

"Win?" Sarawat's voice came out shaky.  
The figure approached him. He felt the sudden urge to run and hug him. Sniff him because it felt so familiar and then he heard the voice he had missed for so long. And saw the figure of someone who he thought he would never see in his life. 

"It's me. Tine."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	23. |23|

Not even a single second, had Bright been able to talk to Win properly. As the younger's phone buzzed, he had took flight and disappeared. 

Bright had been searching for him for the whole day. But there was no sign of him. He looked at his watched. It read eleven forty-five. He wasn't in the bar. Neither in the house. Nor in any of the cafes or restaurants. Not in hotels. No where!

Then it clicked in his mind. He pulled out his phone to call his dad, but to his dismay, it had gone dead. He knew his father's company's location. He knew his father would be in his office because it was like, where he lived. He had to talk to Win. He had to find him. But deep inside his heart, he couldn't shake the feeling off. The feeling that something was going to happen.

•×•×•×•

The doors flung open as Bright walked inside with an angry face. "This is your doing?!" Bright shouted. He knew he would meet his father there. He knew he was behind Win's disappearance.

And there he stood. A pipe in his hand as he puffed out the smoke leisurely, with a phone on the other hand and he glanced at Bright's outburst in such a calm way, cocking his one eyebrow up in a questioning manner at him. This made Bright more furious. Mr. Chivaaree turned around towards the massive window, nodding as he sealed the deal with an appointment. 

The office was beautiful. Plants on either side of his big window. The city lights glimmered in a beautiful way beyond those glasses. The name board of his father on the great, black marbled desk. The chairs were well shaped, leather ones. His father's chair was bigger though. More comfortable and pitch black. 

The desk had papers scattered all over it. The room was empty otherwise. Except for the book shelves on either side of the glass door, from which Bright had just entered. Files and CD's were stacked on it. 

Mr. Chivaaree gave his son a questioning look. "Where is he?" Bright asked through gritted teeth but still managed to calm himself down. The least he wanted to do was shake his father when he played the victim card. "He?" 

Bright rolled his eyes as he walked to one of the chairs and sat down. "Win. You know." Bright said in a fault tone as he informed his father without breaking eye contact. 

Mr. Chivaaree just shrugged. "He must have gone to some place. Ran away perhaps. Why would I know? Plus, I don't care where he goes. He has been ignorant about everything around him." Bright raised his eyebrows at this. "Ignorant about everything?" He asked.

Mr. Chivaaree just nodded. "He doesn't understand family duty. Because of him, everything just...scattered!" 

Bright was now more than sure, his father had sent Win away. He snorted as he growled out the words at his father, "Yeah, ignorant about making me come back to being myself. The old smiley me. Isn't it?" With that, he stretched his lips in a smiling way and opened his eyes wide. "Ignorant for not listening to you like a loyal dog and instead turning into a lover to me!?" He spat as he glared daggers at his father, who just sat there silent. 

"Ignorant that he couldn't make Sarawat forget about Tine? You know. This is all your fault." Mr. Chivaaree was taken aback. "My fault?" He asked. "Your fault. The way Wat is this way! The way Wat always thought, Tine hadn't died. Fuck! You have no idea what he went through. I saw him with my own eyes when he was kept under observation, back I'm USA's, what you call that? House for insane people? 

"You weren't even there when he tried to break free from the ropes that tied him up. He was fighting so that he could go and meet his love. I think it was his heart that told him that! His heart knew that it's other half was still beating. I never got a chance to see how Tine looked like! But I felt so sorry for Wat. He used to tell me, 'They snatched me away from Tine. I was living in a home near a river. We adopted a child. And oh God he is so lovely. And Tine? He smiles at me whenever we are together. I can never feel more like the most luckiest guy in the world!'

"You have never seen Wat cry, pouring out the stories that were never true. The stories he fantasized with Tine. The future he had chosen. But you ruined it all! You lied to him. Made him live in a lie. Made him accept that his love was dead. Made him turn into someone who he wasn't. You replaced Win because he looked like Tine. Because you were such an egoist that you couldn't tell Tine that you lied to him that Wat died. That you had lied to him. That you wanted him back because you needed him. You were too prideful. 

"And now Win? You want to snatch him away from me because you think that he didn't carry out his duty well? Because he was unable to changed me into the old smiling Bright? Like this?" He smiled like a lunatic as he showed his teeth and made a peace sign with both of his hands. "Because he made me wilder? So what if I am a bad boy? What if you brought a foster brother for me? What if it didn't end up well? But did you ever try to talk to me about this? About me being like this? You thought I changed because I wanted to?!" 

Bright was shouting and his father was so furious. He wanted to punch the blabbering mouth shut but the words that poured out next made Mr. Chivaaree's soul drown in guilt. 

"You never knew I was raped. Bullied and looked down upon. You never cared to even ask what was wrong and if I was fine. I was so scared and you couldn't even make out that his own child is not fine. Nothing! The love I have for Win, has never been felt by me, for anyone else. Now are you going to tell me where the fuck is he??" Bright said as he took deep breaths. He had poured all the anger he has bottled up for years, out. 

He had even spilled that he had gone to The States to meet Sarawat in the mental hospital where he was kept under observation for years. He had just been better for a year or so now. But his father never gave a flying fuck about him and Bright had said he was going to meet his grandma, and his dad had just nodded, nose buried inside the pile of papers in front of him.

But in the corner of his eyes he saw 'MURDER' written on bold letters on the newspaper. But it was not the title. It was the women's face. Young, bold, dark haired and beautiful. "I sent him away." His dad spoke up but Bright reached out for the paper. 

"His mother came out of nowhere and asked him back. She had the rights as his mother so I had to burn all the adoption papers." Mr. Chivaaree said. His voice cracking for the first time. 

Bright stared at the paper. Who? Who?...then he read the name under the photo...  
.  
.  
.  
Maria...

That was when the whole thing sank inside his head. He stood up and grabbed and pulled off the charger from his father's phone and charged his instead. He tapped his foot impatiently as it switched on. Mr. Chivaaree was quite confused that Bright hadn't yelled, 'You said you wouldn't send him away if I left him?!' 

There it was. Bright's heart clenched as he saw the message from Maria. Bright knew Win was thrown into the pit of death now. His mother wouldn't spare him. He knew she would blame him for the miseries she faced in her life. She had come to know. Somehow, she had known. Had Win called her? But however she knew. She knew what would happen next. Because the text just said what he was thinking.

"𝐒𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐦!  
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐰, 𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	24. |24|

It seemed like the fate was against them. The world crashed in seconds, just in a blink of an eye. He knew he had made the wrong decision. He knew he should have never let go of Win in the first place. He shouldn't have let go of him, all alone. Now all he wanted to do was assure Win that he was there. That he cared. That he still loved him. 

The fate was against them. They were never meant to be together. But was he able to stop himself from falling in love? No. But he knew he had to save Win. He had to save him no matter what. He was in such a hurry but he wasn't blind to not ask his father about his where and about. 

Win was his love. The one who he loved and held dear the most. He might have been madly in love with him. He must have been very eager to give everything to him. His life, included. He just wanted him to be by his side forever. He could lock him up in the closet too, if he could. Bright chuckled at that thought. God, was he obsessed over the boy. 

"So what are going to do?" Mew asked, breaking the long chain of thoughts inside his head. Now the thoughts were replaced by scenarios. Win's mom. He knew she had broke away from the mental hospital she was kept in. She was one of the most dangerous people. Insane, revenge seeking, murderer and heartless. 

He didn't want Win to stay with her for even a second. She was so blind in searching for love that she had end up in such a situation. At one moment Bright felt pity for her. But he knew, she was no one to be shown sympathy to. She had Win, and she would go up to any measures to hurt him. Win had just realised the truth. He didn't want him believing that his mother loved him, after another round of torture. 

His throat went dry. Torture. Yes, he must have been going through alot by now. "Don't get yourself armed. But call the police. Tell them, we know the witness who saw Maria get killed. Tell them, they can check the fingerprints they found over the knife that was left in her dead body." Bright said, not leaving his eyes off the road as Mew followed his command.

"But are you sure, Win really saw the whole thing?" Gulf asked, doubtful. Bright glared at him. "Use your brain here now. Win knows Maria's number by heart. She has been expecting him to call for a long time now. Win called her for help, for sure." Gulf just nodded as he placed the knife he was carrying, back in its place. 

Bright was shocked himself as the police cars followed behind him. He knew he had changed, alot. He had asked them to turn the sirens off so that the witness was not going to be harmed and the criminal running off. 

He had been able to think properly, but at the same time worry about Win. First his head was heavy, blurry and not so distinguishable about the whole news that had been crashed down upon him. But he knew his choice decided Win to either live or die. 

They hurried to the house. Time was ticking. Bright was holding his breath here and there and whenever he would suffocate, he would remember to breath. A single sweat ran down his forehead as they entered the area where the house situated. 

Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Tick-tock. Time ran out. There was only the sound of car wheels and it's soft 'ticks' sound on the small pebbled road. Everyone stayed silent. For a moment, his heart stopped as the house lights came to view. 

Negative emotions flooded inside his head. What if Win was not here? What if he was tricked? What if it was really not Win who called Maria. What if Maria was killed by someone else? Then he shook his head. No, he trusted his instincts. He used his heart when it was the matter of Win. He loved him. He would always. He prayed silently to any God that came in his mind at the moment. Then murmured as the cars came to a stop. "Please wait for me, Win. My love."

•×•×•×•

"Just few days. I expected you to love me like before. And you plot a murder plan for your mother. Such a sweet child." Mrs. Metawin, or Ana said, in such a sweet voice as if she was comforting a crying child. 

She had always been like this. Always sweet with words as she hit Win. But this time, it was knifes, tied up on ropes as she struck him with it. It didn't stab him but it did leave cuts. Slow death.

Win didn't wince in pain, nor did he cry. He was just determined that he was going to be saved. He had faith in Maria who was dead and in...Bright. 

He knew the older would come for him. The first time he had met him,covered all in black, until now when he had fought with Sarawat for Win. Speaking up for him, that he was not Tine. He had faith in him. He believed that Bright knew that something was wrong when Mr. Chivaaree gave Win a call, which he never does. 

Ana struck him again. The soft flesh cut deep this time as red liquid oozed out. "I love you so much sweetie. Don't you too?" She said in a honey sweet voice. Win wasn't going to fall for that again. He wasn't in search of love. He wasn't hungry to believe that she loved him, with the sweet talk when she beat him up. He wasn't falling for it again. 

Because inside his heart, he knew. That Bright still loved him. Still cared for him. Even though the older didn't voice it out, he was obliged not to. But he knew. He saw his eyes. The truth were written in those dark orbs, that held such bitterness when he first saw it. But now, it was pure passion and love. And sadness mixed in it as Mr. Chivaaree forbade the relationship.

Win was strong. He would be waiting for Bright. No matter what. He would love for him. He wouldn't leave him. Even though the fate seemed to be against them. His last wish was to hear and feel the love from Bright. 

"I don't love you!" He said, in a mere whisper. The atmosphere turned cold and it felt like a dead man's finger traced down slowly on Win's back, as he heard his mother yell. But it sounded distant. Then she smiled. "Have it your way, love." She said.

Win became blind as tears now pooled in his eyes. 

And as for Bright. He walked up to the house slowly. And looked at the cops behind him who gave him a grim but encouraging gaze. He wished to see Win at least once. To hug him and kiss him. To tell him, he loved him, more than anything! To say, I love you again and again. And extend the same offer he had before, but this time for eternity.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued...


	25. |25| (END)

He knocked on the door. But no one came to answer. Bright tried the knob to find it unlocked. He walked inside slowly. The house was beautiful. Like a palace. 

There was a fountain made out of black stones in the middle. Though the water seemed to have dried up long ago. The floor was covered with marble. There was a grand piano in the far corner. 

Bright was much reminded of the house he had left behind in the country side. But this one was smaller, but had grand stairs leading to corridors that had rooms. It looked royal. 

There was a big chandlier on the far top of the house. The roof seemed to be dome shaped. The walls were made up of hard cement, carved into the shape of rocks. There was another door on the opposite to the fountain. The backyard. 

This was Win's old home. When they were rich. He slowly walked the blue carpeted stairs. He walked through the right corridor that had name tags on the doors. 

He didn't recognise half of the people but he knew they were all Metawins. Win did mention his uncles and aunts living with him, but they had all gone away when Win had been born. All of them were there for wealth, so that they could win Mr. Metawin's heart and be the heir or at least the manager of the company. But Win would be the one who would inherit it all so they had left. Cursing the poor child. 

~

Win had chuckled bitterly as he said, 'I think their curses have made my life this hard.' Bright would have cuddled with him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. They would have slept peacefully, with Win in his arms, snuggled up close to his chest. 

He smiled at the memory. He came up to the room, which had two names on it that he had never heard. But he knew it was Mr. Metawin and Mrs. Mewatwin's room. Win told him the stories. He knew the room was in the far corner of the house. Where there had been blood shed. The place where Mr. Metawin's blood run cold on the ground. Where the police sirens had once filled the room and it would again. 

~

He took a shaky breath as he opened the door slowly. He had a gut feeling Win would be there. And when the door did open wide, the old bed was still there, the fireplace, the big window from which Win used to look out from. 

By now, beads of sweet covered his forehead. He felt his pulse rate fasten. He looked out of the window and signalled them to come in quietly. 

There was only one place left, Mr. Metawin's office. He knew it was in the top most room. His study, where he couldn't be disturbed and it was soundproof. He strode up the steps with his long legs. He unbuttoned the first button of his shirt as it turned hot all of a sudden. 

He grabbed the knob and it felt slippery as his hands had been sweaty due to nervousness. He pushed open the door as he was nearly blinded by the darkness that was inside the room. But a more darker shade had wrapped itself on a thin body. When the light poured in a little, from where Bright stood he saw the face of Win. 

His wish had been fulfilled. But he had seen Win but in a state no one would want him to see. He was curled up in a corner. The shirt he wore was new and spotless. But judging by the change of colour of his milky white skin into a pale hue, Bright knew the boy had went through something.

Then he heard a gun click. Mrs. Metawin stood at the door from which Bright entered, with a pleased smile. Bright was halfway towards Win, but he couldn't move as the gun was pointed at Win's head that was slumped downwards. Bright frowned. He didn't want Win hurt more. With one quick step, he was covering Win's body. 

He closed his eyes shut as he heard the gun being loaded. Was he going to die? He would be happy to though. For Win. He waited for it to blow off as the pain that would slowly dissolve him into darkness. 

But it never happened. One cop had placed a gun right at her temple as he said, "Put your weapon down." Mrs. Metawin didn't speak or frown but did as she was told, with a smile. She was fucking crazy. Bright turned to Win who opened his drowsy eyes. He smiled at Bright. "I knew you would come." Win said, his whole body aching. 

Bright looked at him in the eyes. "I have...I love you so much." Bright said as he couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to make up with Win and leaned down to give Win a feather kiss. That left the younger's weak heart fluttering. "I...waited for you." Win's voice started turning into a whisper as he wrapped his arms around Bright's neck. 

Bright burried his nose on Win's neck. He missed the soft smell. The smell of Win's natural scent that was not too childish but also not too mature. The perfect balance. 

"Run away with me." He said for the second time, to the same person. But he wanted his life to go on without killing or murdering people anymore but he still wanted to fool around with Win. Being wild, peaceful and passionate together. 

Mrs. Metawin was long taken. Bright felt Win smile. But some different smell filled his nostrils. As a person who yearned for bloodlust from time to time, he knew what it was. He felt his sleeves grow wet. He placed his hands in his back as he drawed his arms a little, still hugging Win. He felt a cold sticky substance. But hotter ones dripped down through his fingers. "I'm sorry." Win whispered in Bright's ears. 

"I love you. And I waited for you." Win said in a weakest voice that Bright's mouth flung open as he let go and looked deep into Win's eyes. 

The glimmer in it was fading away. Win saw all the good memories he had shared with Bright, flash in his eyes. He was more than happy to be able to see the dark eyes that held passion for him. All the love that shone from it, belonged to him. And he was the most happiest person, if you could call him that regarding the situation he was in, right now. 

Bright's face didn't change, it stayed intact. As the cops filled inside the room, they lit it up, and the office came to view. And so did Win. Bright could see the blood that was covered in patches on Win's arms and upper body, where the cloth was now sticking to it's wound. The shirt was new but the cuts hadn't been patched up. His mother wanted to give Win's 'saviour' a good present. 

Bright could feel the blood that slipped through his fingers. It was warm still. As it left Win's body, drop by drop, the body was getting colder and colder under his touch. But Win smiled. Like nothing had hurt him. Like nothing has happened to him. As if a knife wasn't inside Win's back, deeply stuck in. 

Win's body was going lump as the blood flowed on the floor. It was pooling behind him. Bright saw it, but he didn't want to believe it, yet. "Call... I'm going to...call for help!" Bright said in a shaky voice. He looked at Win with wide eyes. His eyes were dry. His heart falling down into the pit of his stomach. "Don't." Win said in a gasp. He didn't want to be separated from Bright. He knew he couldn't make it. 

"I love you so so much." Bright said as he hugged Win's body and told the cops to call the ambulance. Win was not leaving him sooner or later, as he clung at Bright as if he was the only thing that kept his heart beating. Alive. 

And Bright did. All this while, Win had been waiting for him. He had prayed to the Gods to fulfill his promise. And they had, he had been able to hold Bright. Kiss him and touch him. Feel the love and passion again. 

Win leaned forward to kiss him again. For the last time. And Bright didn't holdback as their lips reconnected and moved in sync. 

Bright saw a tear run down from Win's eye.   
And the movements stopped. Win's body went cold and lump. Bright's body froze. He looked at the boy in his arms and nothing came out his eyes neither from his mouth came out any words. His mind just went blank.

~

This was the game life played this time. It chose the fate of tragedy for the lovers. World was never just. Only unfair things did happen. We can't have what we want in the world. Even if we throw away everything to get the one and only thing we desire the most, we end up yearning for more. Regrets that lead to excuses. That's what we feel and do when we ask for more but then again, we don't get it. 

So before regretting anything, he should have chose it thoughtfully. Nothing is the same if we let go of it and get it back again. How much ever we try to fix the past, we can't. Hence, he thinks he should have thought it through when he had chosen it. He had chosen the wrong one. 

He couldn't blame anyone. Not even himself as the card was thrown. No one could reverse it. 

~

As he now stood at the roof and looked down, ready to embrace the feeling of the cold wind kiss his face and turn it pink with cold. However, he didn't. His legs turned around as he walked the other way. 

He entered the old room. Win's old room. He went through the notebooks and he turned to the page where it contained the whole history of Yinyang. 

"You're my Yin as I'm your Yang." Bright whispered in the air. Yes, people called him psycho. But both of them were. 

His psycho princess was Win Metawin.  
The boy who he loved,   
The boy who went through a lot,  
The boy who he cared about the most in the world,  
The boy who stole his heart,   
The boy who made him wilder,  
The boy who made him go on with life,  
The boy who made him be employed,  
The strength and his weakness,  
And the boy who made him feel like himself even though both of them shared their own deepest dark pasts.

And Bright was his, and only his...Psycho Prince.

He looked up from the book now and smiled. "Run away with me?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The End


	26. Alternative ending

He rubbed his eyes lazily as he sat up slowly. He was back at his old house. The fresh breeze from the sea was making his white curtains float. 

He turned around to find his bunny sleeping peacefully on his side. His lips a little puffed out making him look really cute. 

Bright was thinking back upon the days when he had seen his baby become so vulnerable and was at the verge of dying. Bright couldn't shake that uneasy feeling off, still. He always wanted to be there for Win, through harsh and warm. He wanted to protect him forever.

He never thought he would be in love one day. Looking back upon those dark days when he still couldn't forget his past and move on, he kind of felt stupid. 

Win had made him realise the truth. That the world might not be just and fair, we couldn't do anything to get justice, but being helpless at the same time wasn't the option too. 

You just have to live through it. Be able to accept the truth. And most importantly, accept yourself. To love and cherish yourself. So that you may be able to love someone else too. 

If you do not love yourself, you can never learn to love others. Self acceptance and love. Who would have thought he would have such a great life? 

Someone who you would be able to love and be commited to. He nearly lost Win when he realised this. When he realised that commitment and protecting someone was not a burden but instead a happiness. 

A happiness you feel only when you are in love. When you have someone to cherish and care for. When you have someone who changed you for good. When you have someone, so strong that he helps you get through the ups and downs of the relationship you are in. 

When you have someone who loves you as much as you love him.  
When you have someone who makes your life worthwhile.  
When you have someone who teaches you new good things everyday in life.   
When you have someone who has flaws but at the same time doesn't have one. In other words, a perfection.  
When you have someone who doesn't cover up your flaws but takes it in a positive way...

Win popped open one eye. "Done staring?" He grinned. "What's wrong?" Win asked when he realised Bright get lost in his own trance. Bright smiled as he shook his head. "I was just thinking." Win frowned. 

"I know you want to move on, but still I can't help thinking about it all." Bright said as he played with Win's fingers. Win gave him a smile.

A smile that held love, passion, commitment and pure happiness. The whole mask had been cracked. 

Win had been mended. Who said a broken toy couldn't be fixed? Who said a person couldn't be fixed? Bright did call him a toy before but he was more than that. Win knew it. Even though the older didn't voice it out much but was always clingy without intension, he could feel the love. 

The eyes, the hugs, the kisses. Actions do speak louder than words. Win didn't need words, nor too much skinship but one glance. The love that rediated from Bright's eyes did make him believe that the man in front of him could never change. That the love that rediated seemed to make Win so lost, that he would feel as though it was melting him. Dissolving him into a warm and comfortable liquid. 

He always felt safe under that supervision. Cosy and bubbly inside his stomach. His knees went weak when the older just smiled at him. And he was like a cat when they were together. Affectionate but still lazy kind of clingy. 

Win wasn't complaining. It made him want to live on forever with the person he had fallen in love with. Because he had made him realise that happiness was not forbidden for him.

Every person in the world needs happiness. No matter what. Everyone needs to have happiness and love in their life. 

They need the warmth and protection from those feelings. Just to go on. This was humanism. Live, love and die. But the love still remains. Goes on and on. Passing it back and forth between different people...

"We have come so far. If you want to talk about it then you can. I know we can't let go of the past but that disaster has made us so strong now." Win lifted his left hand. The corner of his hand and right below his thumb, was a small tattoo.

The Yinyang. Bright glanced at it and smiled. Both of them had another tattoo on their right wrist, the words written in a size that fit well on the wrist. 

"RΣMΣMBΣR WH∆ Y∆U ARΣ"

Bright smiled a crooked smile and set his right hand beside Win's and looked at the matching tattoos. 

"We still have to run away." Win grinned at that.

What ever the cost may be, they never felt a single ounce of any kind of feelings for the others. For them they were lovers. Like everyone in the world. But for the others they were nothing. Heartless creatures. Had no sympathy and guilt. And they weren't going to live at that house. Leave alone ever set foot inside it again.

Bright got out of bed and Win followed suit as they showered and came out all dressed up properly. Bright extended his hand out and Win took it with a big gummy smile. "Run away with me?" He asked as he looked straight at Win's eyes. 

Win leaned forward, and as their lips reunited again, they got the familiar feeling of sparks and passion floating inside of them. But everytime they shared a kiss, it was always different. Always had more stronger emotions. Bright wrapped his arms around Win's waist as Win wrapped his arms around Bright's neck and ran his fingers through the soft yet ruff hair. 

Lips on lips, tongues on tongues, wet sounds filled the living room. Then they parted. A string of saliva connected on both lips as they panted softly, breathing the air. 

Out of no where Bright hugged Win. Win just smiled at the older and hugged back. 

Then they were on their way, out of the room. Fresh breeze hit their skins making it flushed because of it's force. 2gether they set off, again.

It was good for the couple. All the broken promises were restored and fulfilled. A never ending love between a happy bunny and the castle's prince. 

Now they were together. Happy and both were loved, for they had eachother.

His bunny and his prince.

The Psycho Prince...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The End


End file.
